


Besieging Miss Granger

by madeleone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: sshg_giftfest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeleone/pseuds/madeleone
Summary: Hermione feels like she is being followed, but can never actually catch the culprit. Is she really being watched, or is she just being paranoid?This story was written for the 2016 sshg_giftfest on LJ, as a gift for krissy_cits. (AKA: kci47)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kci47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kci47/gifts).



> The background for this fic, Logralo's, the business shared by Luna, Hermione, and Neville, originally appeared in a short ficlet titled Phoenix Feathers at Dusk written back in 2009 when I was just trying out my fanfic wings. It's certainly not necessary to read it before Besieging Miss Granger, but it shows how Logralo's got started. I always thought it would be fun to expand into that universe a bit so I had fun with it here.

AN: A huge thanks to my wonderful beta: delphipsmith for all her help.

 

Chapter 1

 

Hermione paused to study the display in the front window of one of the newer shops in Diagon Alley, Quigley's Quality Quills and Parchment—except she wasn't really looking at the display. Staring into the reflection, she carefully studied the opposite side of the street. When she didn't see anything out of place there, she surreptitiously looked up and down both sides of the boardwalk on her own side of the street.

Without even realizing she'd done it, her wand had slid into her hand, defensively at the ready but concealed by her sleeve. Hermione still couldn't find a reason for the uneasy sensation that had caused her to stop. It was that hair-raising-up-on-the-back-of-your-neck feeling, combined with icy fingers of dread tracing down your spine. The kind of feeling you got when someone was watching you; it had been happening with increasing frequency as of late and she didn't like it one little bit. She tried to locate the source of her discomfort, but she was unable to spot anything awry. Finally, with a little shudder and one final glance around, Hermione turned and hurried down the street.

A few moments later she opened the door to Logralo's Ingredient Shop, their motto emblazoned  
under their name on the sign: _We specialize in rare and unusual ingredients, if we can't find it, nobody can._ The business had been her brainchild, and a few years after the war she had turned it into a reality by enlisting the help of her two good friends, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. The three became equal partners and so Logralo's and been born: Lo-Gra-Lo, Lovegood-Granger-Longbottom. Luna the guru of magical creatures, Hermione the business manager, and Neville the resident expert on anything Herbological. This shop in Diagon Alley was where they'd started originally but now they were wildly successful and had branched out, with other shops in the magical quarters of several cities around the world.

As she closed the door behind her, Neville looked up from behind the counter where he'd been working on something. He stood immediately and frowned her way, his concern apparent in his expression. “Hermione, what's wrong? Are you okay?”

She obviously hadn't done a very good job of hiding her upset from the incident just moments before.

Before she could protest that she was fine, he'd come round the counter to put an arm around her. “It happened again, didn't it?” At her hesitant nod, he swore under his breath. “You can't keep ignoring this. You need to call Harry. Did you see anyone this time?”

Hermione shook her head. “Neville, I'm not going to call in the Aurors just because I'm having weird feelings. They'd send me to the Janice Thickey ward. It's probably nothing, I'm being paranoid, that's all.”

“Last week you were convinced that the wards on your house had been tampered with. That's more than just a weird feeling,” Luna said from the doorway to the workrooms. She looked worried. “Hermione, you have good instincts and are about the least paranoid person I've ever known. I agree with Neville, you can't keep ignoring this.”

“What's this all about?” The question came from directly behind Luna. Hermione looked up and groaned to see Draco Malfoy standing there. He, Luna, and Neville had been in a committed threesome relationship for nearly two years now. Hermione had originally had serious doubts about Malfoy's motives, but over time she'd come to realize that Draco, like most of her schoolmates, wasn’t the same person now that he had been years ago. Although she'd been skeptical of their triad to begin with, they all seemed deliriously happy with the arrangement, so who was she to judge?

Neville and Luna quickly filled him in the on weird encounters Hermione had been having for several weeks now: the strange feeling of being watched, and on a couple of occasions she'd seen a shadowy figure cloaked in black out of the corner of her eye, but when she turned quickly it had already disappeared. The most disturbing thing had been when the wards on her house had been tampered with.

“You know, Granger, I've heard it's not really paranoia if someone actually is out to get you. You could have a stalker, and that's not something to ignore,” said Draco, seriously. “If you’re not willing to contact the authorities, maybe we should look into the private sector. My father has a reliable, discreet security company he uses both for the Manor and for Malfoy, Incorporated.”

Hermione frowned. “Security? You mean like a bodyguard or something? That seems a little extreme, Draco. We don't even know if there's any real threat involved. They'd probably laugh me out of their office.”

Draco's eyes narrowed as he drew himself up to his full height, crossed his arms over his chest, and glared at her. “I'd rather that happen than you just continue to ignore the situation. You happen to be in business with two people I care deeply about, and I don't want to see them become collateral damage just because some whack-a-doodle has you in his sights.”

Luna elbowed him none too gently in the ribs and with a pained grunt he added grudgingly, “Truth be told, as annoying as you are, I really don't want anything to happen to you either, Granger.”

“I don't know about...” Hermione started to protest but stopped abruptly when she saw the three pair of eyes staring back at her. Luna and Neville looked worried, Draco just looked determined. “Oh for Circe's sake, all right. Get me the contact information for the security company, Malfoy, and I'll get in touch with them.”

Draco smiled in relief. “I thought I'd have to work a lot harder to get you to agree. I'll set up the appointment myself. I intend to go with you, as I want to personally make sure they do take this whole thing seriously. At the very least they can put some surveillance on you to confirm whether or not you're being watched or followed.”

Hermione shivered at the idea. She'd managed to convince herself she was being paranoid, and the thought that someone might actually be stalking her was frightening.

~*~*~*~

Over the next couple of days, Hermione buried herself in work. She'd been gone for over a week checking in with their Western European shops in Venice, Paris, and Barcelona and things had piled up a bit in her absence.

She'd finally made a dent in the backlog on her desk when Luna popped in. “Hermione, it's well past closing time and you've barely left your office all week. You haven't even been eating lunch,” Luna scolded. “Grab your things and let's go, we're taking you out to supper. Neville's saving us a table at the Leakey.”

“Luna, you don't have to do that,” Hermione objected. She was on a roll, catching up on things her assistant, Darla, had let slide because they required her personal attention.

“Of course, we know we don't _have_ to, but we're doing it anyway. And you _are_ going to join us because I'm not giving you the option to refuse,” said Luna firmly. “Because I know if I don't insist, you're going to do one of two things. Either you're going to sit here until midnight trying to catch up on a week’s worth of work in one day, or you're going to stuff it all into your bottomless bag and take it home with you to work on it there. I assure you neither is going to happen. You need to eat, now, and so do I. Let's go, because I'm starving.”

Hermione hesitated, trying to come up with a logical reason to decline her friend's order.

But Luna wasn't having any of that. With a grumble under her breath, Luna wandlessly closed the folders on Hermione's desk, sent pens and other paraphernalia skittering into their proper places, and locked up all her desk drawers, while simultaneously setting Hermione's cloak and handbag in front of her. “Now, sweetie. I'm hungry and you don't want to get between me and a decent meal. You won't win, I promise.”

Hermione raised her hands in surrender. “I give up...I give up,” she said with a chuckle. “Has anyone ever told you that you are turning into quite the bossy wench, Miss Lovegood?” she asked teasingly as she donned her cloak.

Luna grinned. “Oh, yes. Draco and Neville tell me so all the time. I rather like it, I think, and to tell you the truth I think they do too,” she said, linking arms with Hermione and pulling her out of the room.

After double checking that everything was secure, they locked the front door to the shop and headed toward the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione knew without asking that today's special was bangers and mash, Neville's favorite, and she was in the mood herself for some comfort food right now.

As they strolled, they chatted, Luna bringing Hermione up to date on the newest gossip. “Oh,” she stopped in her tracks and gasped with excitement. “I nearly forgot. I heard a rumor that your favorite client is back in town.”

Hermione's brows wrinkled. “Favorite client? I thought Draco was our favorite client.” This was true, in a way, because Draco had been responsible for two of their biggest accounts. He'd gone on after school to become a Potions Master, and he'd ended up taking over the position at Hogwarts several years back. While there, he had not only continued to approve the renewal of their original contract—the one that Hermione had negotiated with Headmaster Snape when their business was just getting started—but he'd also got them a referral to their most lucrative client, Malfoy, Incorporated's Potion Division. It was, in fact, during that time that he and Luna and Neville had become close.

“Well, of course he is _now,_ ” replied Luna, as they continued on their way. “But I meant Professor Snape. I've heard he's back from his holiday.”

 

“Snape?” Hermione said in disbelief, stopping dead in her tracks. “You know, it's odd you should mention that. I actually thought I saw him at the Portkey station in Barcelona, right before my Portkey left. I was sure I was going bonkers.” She paused in thought for a moment then continued in a hard tone. “Hmmph... Snape. Three years is a pretty long holiday, don't you think? We should all be so lucky. Anyway, why should I care he's back?”

Luna turned to look at her friend, concern in her eyes. “Snape? He was always Severus to you before. In fact, I often thought the two of you had something going on before he left. Didn't you have a standing date at the Three Broomsticks on Thursday nights? I remember there always seemed to be this flirty sort of banter thing going on between you. It was both scary and amazing at the same time to see the two of you together. But after he left you never once mentioned him.”

Before she could answer, Hermione heard a noise from the alley they had just passed and turning to look over her shoulder saw a dark shape coming toward them. Pushing Luna behind her, she whirled, wand drawn and pointed directly at the heart of… “Draco?” she gasped. “Holy hellhounds! I nearly hexed you, you idiot! What were you thinking, sneaking up on us like that?”

“I wasn't sneaking,” said Draco, looking slightly grey, as he cautiously reached out to push Hermione's wand aside. “Neville mentioned that you two were meeting him at the Leaky and I figured you wouldn't bother to take the safe routes of the Floo, or Apparating. I see I was right.” Draco leaned down to give Luna a quick kiss before wrapping an arm around her waist and grabbing Hermione's arm. “Come along, ladies, I am your self-appointed official escort this evening.”

Hermione snorted, but followed along anyway. The thought that she might have been putting Luna in danger was just starting to sink in. Before she could apologize for her error in judgment, Draco's voice pulled her away from her thoughts.

“So, Granger, you and Severus? You dated? I had no idea.”

“What? NO. There was no me and Severus. Ever!”

“Luna seems to think there was and I've learned that she's a very good judge of such things,” said Draco.

“She's clearly mistaken this time. Snape was a client, nothing more.” At their skeptical looks she insisted, “It was a business relationship, that's all. He gave us our first really big break when he signed our first Hogwarts contract. I was thankful for that.” She hesitated before continuing. “I did believe that we had become... I don't know... something more... or friends, at the very least.” Hermione looked away, blinking quickly. “I was obviously wrong about that.”

Draco's hand moved from her elbow to rest gently, consolingly, on her shoulder. “Why do you say that, Hermione?”

His gesture both moved her and angered her at the same time. Draco never called her Hermione, always Granger; she knew that his kindness was really pity and she didn't want it. “I say that, Malfoy, because real friends don't disappear without so much as a 'by your leave.'” she snapped, as she jerked out of his grasp. “Do you know how I learned he was gone? I called at Hogwarts to set up an appointment to review our yearly contract, only to be told I'd have to reschedule with the new Headmaster. It seemed that Headmaster Snape had taken a leave and it wasn't known when or even if he'd be returning.”

“Oh, Hermione, that does seem odd,” said Luna sadly. “I always thought you two had some kind of falling out. I actually thought maybe that was why he'd left so suddenly. But perhaps there was some sort of emergency—family or something?”

“Something that prevented him from even bothering to send an owl? Then or at any time since?” Hermione said in disbelief.

The three stood there surrounded by an awkward silence for several long moments before Hermione heaved a sigh and spoke calmly. “Look, Luna, it's fine. _I'm_ fine. I admired the man, and I actually thought we were friends of a sort, so I guess my feelings were hurt over the way he left. I got over it, though. I got on with my life and quite nicely—thank you very much. So, if Snape has returned that is really no concern of mine. It's quite clear to me that what I took for friendship... was merely a... a casual business relationship. I won't make that mistake again. Let's drop this subject and get over to the Leaky Cauldron. I'm hungry and we're keeping Neville from his bangers and mash.”

As Hermione strode on ahead, Luna turned to Draco. “My goodness, I had no idea. I'm afraid I may have opened Pandora's can of worms by bringing up Professor Snape.”

Draco snorted. Luna was always mixing up her Muggle idioms. “It's opening Pandora's box, or opening a can of worms, love. Not...”

“Wait, are you telling me those long wiggly things on her head weren't from the can of worms?” she asked, raising her hands to her head and wiggling her fingers to illustrate.

Draco looked puzzled, then replied, “Oh, you're thinking of Medusa, love, not Pandora. Medusa had snakes for hair.”

“Snakes? Eww...” She shuddered and fingered her long hair. “Talk about the ultimate Slytherin.” Before he could comment she hurried on. “Anyway, it doesn't really matter, does it? At least he's no longer Headmaster at Hogwarts. I don't think that Hermione is interested in having to deal with him professionally.”

Draco looked uncomfortable and cleared his throat nervously.

“Oh no, Draco. Please tell me he's not returning to Hogwarts,” begged Luna.

“Um... no not Hogwarts.”

“Thank gods!” Luna sighed in relief.

“He's going to be the new head of the Potions Division at Malfoy, Incorporated.”

~*~*~*~

Nothing more was mentioned about Severus Snape, and Hermione was happy to put him out of her mind as she enjoyed a pleasant meal with her friends. Although she'd planned on heading straight home after supper, she was cajoled into stopping for a drink at a new pub, The Quidditch Pitch.

The pub was owned by an odd pair of their old classmates, Dean Thomas and Marcus Flint. Although several years older than the rest of them, Marcus had been the Slytherin Quidditch team's captain at one time and had gone on to play professionally. Dean hadn't played Quidditch after Hogwarts, but he had worked as a team trainer and the two had become good friends. When an injury had sidelined Marcus permanently they'd decided to open the pub together. It had become quite the popular place due to their connections in the sporting world. One never knew who might stop in, and rabid fans were always on hand in the hopes of meeting one of their favorite celebrities.

Tonight was no exception and the place was exceedingly crowded, even though it was a weeknight. Luckily, they were able to find an open booth back in the corner. They chatted for awhile, but Draco complained when the conversation kept migrating back to Logralo business. To make it up to him, Hermione promised to change the topic and buy the next round. She had just returned to the table with the drinks when Draco's father walked up. Hermione glanced behind him to see that he was accompanied by Severus Snape. She dropped silently into her chair, a little shocked but glad that she'd at least had some forewarning thanks to Luna.

“Father, what are you doing here?”

“We decided to stop in for a celebratory drink, son. Severus and I just finished signing all the paperwork. He's now officially the head of our Potions Division. I'm happy to say he also plans to take an active role in research and development,” said Lucius, slapping his old friend on the back. “I'm sure this will mean a nice increase in business for Logralo's, since you're one of our primary suppliers,” he added with a wink at them.

“That sounds promising,” said Neville. “And congratulations, sir,” he added nodding at Severus.

“Yes, congratulations, and welcome home,” offered Luna with a kind smile. “I have some new items in stock that might be of interest to you, Professor. You should stop by the shop sometime.”

Draco too offered his good wishes. Following that, there was an awkward silence as Hermione stared down at the table and said nothing. Finally, looking up, she spoke first to Lucius. “Congratulations to you, Lucius. How fortunate for you to acquire such an esteemed potions expert to head the department.” Turning her glance to Severus she added, “I wish you well in your new position, Mr. Snape.”

Severus frowned and looked perplexed at her formality, but he thanked them all. Then he turned and spoke directly to her. “I have a good many ideas for new potions I'd like to develop and a list of unusual ingredients I hope you will be able to procure for me.”

“Send your list to the office, sir, we'll do our very best. You remember our motto, I'm sure,” she answered him, pasting a polite smile on her face.

Ignoring the rest of the group, Severus leaned down, bracing his hand on the table so that it brushed lightly against hers. “Hermione, I've very much been looking forward to working closely with you again. Perhaps we could set up a meeting soon.”

She slid her hand away, pulling it into her lap. Then, looking up at him she said, “Unfortunately, I don't think that will be possible as I'll be going out of the country on business very soon. I'll be happy to send our best customer rep round to go over whatever you need.”

“What?” “But you just got back!” Draco and Neville blurted out at the same time. Seconds later they both yelped and grabbed their shins, glaring at Luna who just smiled back at them demurely.

Hermione stood and gathered her things. “Well, it's been a long day, I think I'll be heading home.” Noticing her untouched drink, she pick up the shot glass, threw back her head and downed it in one gulp, and set the glass down firmly on the table.

As she was about to stalk away, Marcus Flint came up to their table. Nodding politely to them all, he greeted the group then set his hand familiarly on Hermione's shoulder and bent down to say softly, “Can I talk to you privately for a bit?”

“Sure, Marcus,” she replied before turning to the others. “Well, good night everyone. Neville and Luna, I'll see you at work tomorrow.”

“Hermione, I don't like the idea of you going home all alone,” Luna said, and Neville agreed.

Draco surprised her as he added. “She's right, Granger. Come back here after you're done talking to Flint and I'll see you get home safely.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, even though Draco's offer touched her. “I'm sure Marcus will let me use the Floo in the office.” She glanced at Marcus and he nodded his assent. Turning back to Luna she said, “See, no need to worry, Mummie. My wards are solid, even stronger since I reinforced them last week. I'll be fine”

Without waiting for any further objections Hermione turned, followed by Marcus who place his hand possessively at the small of her back and led her over to an empty corner of the bar to talk.

Neville narrowed his eyes as they walked away. “I thought they were done,” he muttered.

“They are,” said Luna, but her worried expression was telling. “At least as far as Hermione is concerned.”

With a yawn, she told Neville she was ready to go home. Bending to kiss Draco's cheek, she said softly, “Why don't you stay and catch up with your father and Professor Snape for awhile, love? Oh, and don't forget to get the contact information for that security company.”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: A huge thanks to my wonderful beta: delphipsmith for all her help.

Lucius sat down next to Draco. He frowned at the retreating couple and leaned in to ask, “Why does Luna need information for a security company? Is there some problem? At the shop, perhaps?”

“Yes, it's rather complicated, but...” 

“Is she seeing Flint?” Severus interrupted.

“What?” Draco looked up, confused at first, not sure what Severus was talking about. He realized that Severus still stood next to the table, his eyes glued to the bar where Hermione stood with Marcus. He cleared his throat. “Were you going to join us sometime tonight, Severus?”

Severus looked surprised to see Lucius and Draco settled in at the table. Sitting down he asked again, “Is she? He really doesn't seem like her type.”

Draco shrugged. He paused to looked around, and spotting the waitress waved her over to take their order. “They dated for a bit but broke it off several weeks ago. From what I hear, it was mutual. Who knows, maybe Flint's having second thoughts now.”

“And who could blame him?” offered Lucius. He'd perked up after watching the exchange between Draco and Severus, and noticed his friend's interest in the witch. Apparently he'd decided to take on the role of devil's advocate. “He's unlikely to find another witch of her caliber.” 

Draco winked at his father then, leaning back in his chair, he turned his attention back to Snape. “No harm, I suppose, they're only talking. I'm surprised by your comment, though. I really wouldn't expect that you'd know Granger well enough to judge what her type is. It has been a lot of years since you were our teacher.”

Severus sniffed. “That's true, but Hogwarts was Logralo's biggest customer shortly after they'd started. I worked quite closely with her for nearly three years, so I got to know her fairly well during that time.”

“ _Really?_ ” There was a tone of disbelief in Draco's voice. “So you'd say you were actually friendly with her?”

Severus scowled. “Why does it seem so unlikely to you that I might have had warm feelings toward her? She's a likable person. You were her childhood nemesis and yet you two seem to be on good terms now.”

“Well, I pretty much have to be or Luna and Nev would skin me alive. But you're right; although I like to tease her, we do get along now. Of course, I never went out with her, not like you did.”

Lucius' eyebrows rose. “Severus, you dog. You never told me.”

“What? No... I never... we never,” Severus sputtered. “Where on earth did you hear something like that?”

“Oh, just something Luna mentioned. She said that you always seemed sort of like you were flirting with Granger and that you two had a standing date every Thursday at the Three Broomsticks.”

“Weekly dates? That sounds serious,” said Lucius with a smirk.

“I do not flirt and those were not _dates_. We just got together on occasion for a few drinks.” He paused. “Sometimes we did have dinner too, of course. Mainly it was just to talk.” At Lucius and Draco's skeptical looks, he protested, “Really, they weren't dates. We just talked. About potions, and work and... things.”

A hush fell over the table as the waitress returned with their drinks. Lucius paid her, then took a sip and addressed his friend. “Hmmm... So, let me see if I have this all straight. You met with Hermione on weekly basis, a witch whom you admit you found likable and had warm feelings for. These meetings happened over an extended period of time. You met in public, you socialized, you had dinner and drinks. You discussed things you both found of interest: potions, current events, work, mutual friends... but... you weren't dating.”

“No! Of course not. She would never have dated someone like me.”

“Because you aren't her type,” suggested Draco. 

At Severus' quick nod, Draco crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. “I think it's safe to say, Severus, that you have absolutely no idea what Granger's _type_ is.”

“And I suppose you do?” sneered Severus. 

“Considering I know everyone she's dated over the last three years, yes, I think I could take a fairly educated guess,” said Draco. “Since you left she's actually dated a lot of guys. Although she never seems to stay with anyone more than a couple months at the most. Seems like maybe she's still searching for Mr. Right.” He took a sip of his drink. 

“Let's see, hmm... I never realized this before, but she definitely leans toward bad boys. There was her old friend, Viktor Krum. After him came an Irish wizard, Finn O'Connell...”

“Oh, I remember that one,” interrupted Lucius. “He was a real pretty boy, not her usual choice at all, was he?”

“No, he wasn't. In looks, she seems to be attracted to tall, dark-haired men, but not what most would consider classically handsome. More of a striking appearance.” Lucius nodded in agreement. Draco continued, “So Finn was an exception because he was quite pretty as father pointed out. Then there was the Italian wizard, what was his name? Do you remember, father?”

Lucius thought for a moment. “Oh, oh, I know. It was one of the Medici twins. Was it Giovanni or Giorgio?”

“Giovanni, I think. Then that Hungarian Quidditch coach, Dimitri Nikolov, then Charlie Weasley, then that Spaniard, Sebastian Elébano—Luna really did _not_ like that guy—and most recently Flint.”

He pondered for several moments, then looked up with a dawning realization in his expression. “I'd say my profile of Granger's 'type' is this. The appearance I've already described. And she usually prefers older men, with powerful magic. Most of whom seem to have a bit of a darkness to their personality. Definitely bad boys, one and all.”

Severus snorted. “Well, you certainly couldn't describe Charlie Weasley as a 'bad boy', he's not the least bit dark—he's a Weasley for Godric’s sake, and he doesn't match your physical description either.”

“Well, I did say that there were a few exceptions. And although Charlie is an exception to the physical description—come on—the man works with dragons. That screams bad-ass wizard with a capital B.”

“I'd have to agree with Draco on that point, Severus,” said Lucius. “And he is very powerful, both physically and magically. He'd have to be, to be able to do what he does. Working with dragons is no easy task, and truth be told it wouldn't surprise me if there weren't some dark spells used in containing those creatures.”

“And if you want a witch's perspective on him,” offered Draco, “Luna admitted once, back when Hermione was dating him, that if she weren't with Nev and me, she'd totally do Charlie.” Thinking about what he'd just said, Draco straightened and growled. “Damn, that girl is _never_ going off to Romania alone again.”

Severus looked up at the bar, checking on Hermione again. She was now talking to Dean Thomas and Flint was nowhere in sight. He heaved a sigh of relief and turned back to Draco. “So what precisely is your point in all this?” he asked. 

Draco looked at his father and shook his head. Lucius just shrugged in response. “My point is this: For the last three years, the 'type' of wizard Granger has been searching for is basically... you.”

“What?” Severus looked gobsmacked. “You can't be serious.” He glanced back and forth between Draco and Lucius then snarled, “That's not funny, Draco.”

Draco rolled his eyes and turned to Lucius. “Father, you talk to him. He doesn't seem to be listening to me.”

“He's not joking, Severus. I personally hadn't really analyzed the situation earlier. But I would say that everything Draco has said seems reasonable.”

“But. I never thought... so you think she would be amenable to... I mean if I were to...” Severus actually looked hopeful.

Draco held up his hand to stop Severus. “There's one problem, unfortunately a big one.”

“What?”

“Think back to when you left. How did you explain your leaving to her? I mean obviously you couldn't tell her the truth. That you were working on some secret project, probably for the Department of Mysteries, my guess would be as an Unspeakable, but...”

Severus glared at Lucius. 

“Don't look at me like that, old boy. I didn't tell him anything,” said Lucius calmly, setting his glass back down on the table.

“Father didn't let your secret slip, but it wasn't that hard to figure out. I was in my first term of teaching at Hogwarts back then,” Draco reminded Severus, “I couldn't help but notice the Ministry owls flying in every day, sometimes several times a day. Then the Minister himself showed up. I figured Shacklebolt probably called in a favor, or perhaps even a life debt. Shortly after that you disappeared without a word. When I pressed for answers I was reassured by 'the powers that be' that you were well. I was still worried and wanted to pursue it, but when I went to Father with my concerns he told me to drop it. So apparently someone knew the truth of where you'd gone,” explained Draco, giving his father a hurt look. “Anyway, back to my original question: what _did_ you tell Hermione before you left?”

Severus swallowed hard, a worried expression on his face. “I didn't tell her anything. Those weren't dates, no matter how much you insist they were. We weren't in a relationship, so she didn't need to know. I don't see what difference it makes.”

Draco fisted his hands in his hair in frustration. “Father,” he begged.

Lucius sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face. “Severus, I know that to your way of thinking, they weren't dates. But looking at it from the point of view I described earlier, it is possible that she thought they were.”

Draco jumped back in. “And even if that's not the case, I do know for a fact that she thought of you as a friend. She said as much, earlier tonight. Then one day she went to Hogwarts to see you, and was told you'd gone and no one had any idea when or even if you planned to return.”

“How do you think she might have reacted to that?” asked Lucius.

Severus slumped in his chair. “I'm fucked.”

“Oh, yes!” Draco and Lucius chorused together.

Lucius patted him on the arm. “But knowing that, now you can become unfucked. Or perhaps even fucked in a more enjoyable sense. If you ask me, that's exactly what you need, and she's the one witch who might be able to handle you. But you'll need to plot your means of attack, of course.”

“Attack?” Severus looked up, confused and maybe just a little bit hopeful. “What are you talking about, Lucius?”

“Perhaps attack is too harsh a word. But you're a Slytherin, for Salazar's sake, surely you aren't just going to give up the battle without a fight. You're going to need a strategy to gain back the lady's affections.” Lucius paused. “Unless of course that's not really what you want at all.”

“But she never was mine to begin with, Lucius.” 

“Merlin's hairy arse! Have you listened to anything I just said?” Draco practically shouted, before looking around and lowering his voice. “She has spent the last three years, dating—probably without even realizing it herself—men who reminded her of you. She liked you. If nothing else, she was your friend. Do you have so many of those that you're willing to give one up without even fucking trying?”

A determined look came over Severus' face. “No. No I'm not.” He looked over at the bar, trying to spy Hermione again, but she seemed to be gone now. He drooped a little but then quickly recovered. “I'll go and speak to her tomorrow.”

Lucius groaned. “Severus, I don't think a frontal attack...er... approach is a good idea. Maybe something a little more subtle. You _really_ do need to have a solid plan of action and not just dash in willy-nilly. I'm sure she was probably hurt by your actions when you left, so she's lost trust in you. Her attitude toward you earlier was quite chilly.”

“I'd rate it, glacially polite,” interjected Draco.

Lucius scowled at his son and continued. “At this point, I don't think she would really listen to you, even if she did agree to see you. And what would you say to her? 'Oh, by the way Hermione, sorry I left without a word three years ago, but I'm back now so let's go out.' If that's your plan I'd beware, after all, she's a powerful witch with a vast knowledge of curses and hexes.”

“Well, what's your suggestion then? Help me out here,” grumbled Severus, admitting to himself that he really didn't have a lot of experience of a romantic nature. 

“It seems that she liked you before, even perhaps as more than a friend. Show her you're still that man. I warn you, it won't be easy. She will probably try to avoid you, but you mustn't let her succeed. You need to woo her, court her, win back her trust gradually.”

Severus leaned forward, elbows on the table, pondering his friend's words. Looking up, the corner of his mouth quirked into a little smirk. “I must say, Lucius, I'd rather expected a different sort of advice from you. Something more along the lines of twisted plots, laced with dark spells and lust potions. I like this idea much better.”

Lucius slapped him on the back. “Forget about the Slytherin plots. I'll be honest, when it comes to matters of the heart, true feelings – love, devotion, admiration, trust, kindness – those things are worth far more than any falsely acquired prize.” Unexpectedly, he swallowed hard and ducked his head. “I should know, I had the very best of it all...” Lucius clasped his hand over his mouth as he tried to regain his composure. Severus looked up to see Draco's eyes glazed with moisture as he silently squeezed his father's shoulder in support. Finally Lucius cleared his throat and muttered roughly, “Sorry, but damn, I miss Cissy.”

Severus reached over and gave his friend's wrist a brief squeeze of support. He knew that most people assumed the senior Malfoy's marriage had been arranged, as was common in Pureblood circles. Few realized that theirs had actually been a love match, and Severus had seen few couples as devoted to each other as Lucius and Narcissa. Oh, she'd led him on a merry chase throughout their late Hogwarts years, and for several more thereafter, but she'd finally allowed him to catch her. And despite rumors during the dark Death Eater years, Lucius had been faithful to the love of his life up until the day she died. She'd been struck down shortly after the war ended. Cursed by a low-level follower of Voldemort, in retaliation for the aid she'd given Potter on the night of the final battle. 

With a sigh, Lucius straightened and lifted his glass to drain the last of his drink. “Time to call it a night, boys, before I get any more maudlin.” He turned to Severus and waggled his eyebrows. “Care to stop by the Manor to plot a strategy for your siege of Miss Granger?”

 

Severus rose, giving his friend one of his rare smiles. “May as well. If I head straight home, I'll never get any sleep anyway. I have a feeling when it comes to matters of this nature I'm going to need all the help I can get.”

As they headed out of the pub, Lucius turned to Draco. “Oh, stop by the Manor, when you have time, and I'll give you that contact information you were asking about earlier.”

~*~*~*~

Draco got the information from Lucius and set up an appointment without even bothering to check with Hermione first. Good thing too, as she tried to talk her way out of it as soon as he stopped by Logralo's to tell her to keep ten am on the following Monday open.

“Draco, I'm not sure this is really necessary,” she complained. “I really think we're overthinking this whole thing.”

“I knew you were going to do this. That's why you gave in so easily the other day,” he accused.

“No, I agreed then, but now it just seems sort of silly. Come on, I'm going to tell them that I've been having strange feelings of being watched? That just sounds ridiculous.

“Yeah, well I bet those same feelings saved your life a time or two during the war, didn't they?”

Hermione pursed her lips grimly. What he'd said was true. “Probably... but,”

“I meant what I said, Granger. If you're the target of some nut case, that puts Luna and Nev in danger too because of their association with you. Maybe you don't care enough about them or about your own safety, but I do. All it takes is one psycho with a wand and a grudge. You're going with me to that appointment Wednesday if I have to drag you there myself.”

Like a light going on, Hermione suddenly realized how deep-seated Draco's worry was. His mother's death. Gods, she was an idiot. “All right, Draco,” she acquiesced. “I'll go. Just don't let them lock me up if it comes out sounding like I'm the nut case.”

As Draco was leaving her office she heard him talking with someone in the hall. Someone who sounded very much like Severus Snape. What the hell was he doing here? She didn't want to deal with the man right now, but he was in charge of their largest corporate account, so she couldn't just ignore him. With a sigh she went to the door. 

“I'm surprised to see you here, Professor. I thought you were going to owl that list over, not bring it personally,” she said, trying to keep her voice professionally cordial. 

“List?” He looked puzzled at first but then realized what she was talking about. “Oh I haven't actually compiled that list yet. I did just sign the paperwork for my new job yesterday, after all. No, I stopped by to take advantage of Miss Lovegood's... uh, that is Luna's invitation.” At Hermione's questioning look, he explained, “You know, last night, she mentioned that she had several unusual things in stock and suggested I stop by. It's true, she really does have some fascinating finds. I'd love to experiment with some new formulations.” 

Just then Neville popped around the corner. “Oh good, Professor, you're still here. Luna said you were asking about that new strain of gillyweed, and I have some questions for you about what you've heard. Do you have a few minutes to spare?”

“Of course, Neville. And we're colleagues now, as I told Luna earlier, so please do call me Severus. Now, this new strain has been discovered only in certain parts of Central America and the Amazon rain forest and from what I've read...” Deep in conversation, the two turned and walked away, leaving Hermione standing there, without so much as a backward glance.

Hermione huffed and shut her office door a little harder than she needed to. Six years ago, when he'd signed with Logralo's to fill both Hogwarts and his own personal potions supplies, he'd insisted that he would only work with her. He'd refused to deal with Luna or Neville at all. He was certainly singing a different tune now. Well, she told herself, so much the better. He could just take all his potions supply requests to them directly and she wouldn't have to deal with him at all. She should be happy about that. Yeah, she should be.

 

After work on Friday, knowing there weren't any leftovers at home and not feeling like cooking, Hermione stopped at her favorite cafe. Quite a few new establishments had sprung up in Diagon Alley and she rather liked this one. She ordered the daily soup and sandwich special, and had just pulled a novel out of her bag to read while she waited for her order when it happened again. 

That icy feeling was trickling down her spine. She looked to each side out of the corner of her eyes, trying to pinpoint the source of her discomfort. The restaurant wasn't large, maybe a dozen tables. Four besides hers were occupied but none of the patrons seemed to be paying her any attention. To her right, there were five stools at a counter, all empty. However, the one on the end seemed to have been vacated suddenly: the back was rocking slightly side to side as if someone had just left in a hurry, and there was a newspaper left behind. 

“Well, fancy seeing you here.”

The deep voice came from her left and was very close to her. 

She nearly jumped out of her chair and swore.

“Hermione?” Severus, standing right next to her, looked down at her, startled by her reaction. “Are you all right?”

She clutched her hand to her chest and sucked in a breath. “Snape! For Merlin's sake!”

He frowned down at her. “You used to call me Severus.”

“Yes, well that was quite some time ago. I'm not sure now that I knew you as well as I thought I did.”

He grimaced. “That's my fault and for that, I am very sorry. I really would prefer it if you would call me Severus again, Hermione. Please.”

It was the please that got to her. “I'll try to remember,” she said quietly. She kept her eyes down. Why couldn't the man just go and leave her alone? 

He seemed determined to try to make some kind of conversation. “This place is new since I was here last. Is the food any good?”

“I like it.” She didn't elaborate, hoping he would get the message.

Obviously he didn't, as he continued talking. “What would you recommend?”

With a put-upon sigh, Hermione finally looked up at him. “Their menu is nothing fancy, just plain wholesome fare. I will say their soups are always very good and I personally like their ham and cheese toasties, or the daily special is usually a good bet.”

“Good to know.” He eyed the empty chairs at her table as if hoping she might invite him to join her. She looked pointedly around the room at all the empty, available seats. After a full minute of silence, he apparently got the hint. “Well, it was nice seeing you again, Hermione. I think I'll go order my take-away.”

“I hope you enjoy your dinner, Severus,” she said, her words a clear dismissal. She felt a bit guilty sending him home to eat alone when he clearly seemed to want company. She recalled what a solitary man he'd been before, and she wondered if he was lonely now. Not that that was her problem, of course. She felt much worse later when she went up to pay the bill only to learn that he'd already taken care of it. 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

AN: A huge thanks to my wonderful beta: delphipsmith for all her help. 

 

Draco strolled into her office at precisely half past nine on Monday morning. “I came a little early in case you tried to weasel out of this appointment.” Hermione looked up and shook her head slightly. “Granger, what the hell? You're as pale as a ghost.”

“Close the door,” she said, her voice low. Draco did as she asked, and Hermione held out an envelope. “This was stuck in the door of the shop when I got to work this morning.”

Draco took the envelope; it had her name and nothing else on the front. He opened it to find a single bit of folded parchment with the words I'M WATCHING YOU printed on it. 

His jaw tightened. “Looks like maybe you weren't being paranoid, after all.”

“Not funny, Draco,” she snapped.

“Good, because I'm not joking, Hermione. This just proves what I've been trying to tell you all along. You need to take this seriously.”

“I am taking it seriously now, very seriously.” Her voice was husky and shook just a little even though she was trying very hard not to show how upset she was. “I didn't say anything to Luna or Neville, I didn't want to worry them. I admit it, you were right, Draco. They could be in real danger and it's my fault.”

Draco brows drew together as he frowned down at her. “Don't be ridiculous. It's not your fault, you're the victim here, you silly chit.” He put the note back into the envelope and slipped it into his jacket pocket. “Grab your stuff, we're keeping our appointment at Farquart, Fernwhistle, and Phelps. After we're done there, we're going to talk to Potter and let him know what's been going on, and no argument from you about it.”

Hermione hated to admit it, but it was probably a good thing that Draco insisted on accompanying her. Upon arriving at FF&P, Draco promptly pitched a fit when he learned that their appointment was with what he considered a lackey. He loudly threw the Malfoy name around, accompanied by threats of taking their business elsewhere, and insisted on seeing one of the partners, and—as usual—he got his way. 

Ellis Fernwhistle, upon realizing that the son of their biggest client was in the waiting room and none too happy, hurried out to apologize for what he called “an obvious mix-up” and ushered them into his office. He was an older man but still quite fit, and Hermione couldn't help but think that he could probably still do the job his business was based on: personal security. After listening to Hermione's story, taking notes, and asking some pointed questions, he tapped his fingers on the desk for several seconds and then suggested a plan of action. He’d recommended that the firm re-evaluate and update the security system at both Logralo's and Hermione's home—she already knew her wards were stronger than anything on the public market and she said as much. She asked that they also check Luna, Nev, and Draco's place, as well. 

He'd also suggested posting security wizards at the shop during business hours, but Hermione feared that would scare customers away. Eventually, they agreed she’d have a guard inside the shop instead, posing as a new employee, to be on site in case of any trouble. Hermione outright refused a personal bodyguard, insisting that if they agreed her wards were sound then the undercover wizard at work would be sufficient. Neither Draco nor Mr. Fernwhistle was happy with that decision but Hermione held firm. There would be a guard at work, and her wards were strong; she didn't need to be tripping over some stranger in her own home. 

~*~*~*~

They were on their way to the Ministry, and whom should they run into as they approached the building but Severus and Lucius. Hermione gave a polite greeting and was about to slip past them when Lucius stopped and asked Draco for a moment of his time. 

Hermione tried to continue on her way but Draco snagged her arm. 

“No. You wait right here, Granger. This will only take a minute.”

“Draco, honestly. You can't be serious, it's the Ministry,” she said pointedly.

“I am one hundred percent serious. Do _not_ move from this spot.” He turned to his former head of house. “Severus, don't let her go in without me.” 

“Oh for fuck's sake,” she muttered under her breath as the two Malfoys walked a few feet away to talk privately.

Severus glanced from Hermione to Draco and back, a look of concern on his face. “What on earth was that about?”

“It's the Ministry, for goddess' sake, he's being ridiculous,” she continued to grumble. Then in a more reassuring tone, she said, “It's nothing really, Severus, you needn't stay with me. I promise I'll stay right here and wait for Draco.”

“It didn't sound like nothing. Draco seemed very serious—what is going on, Hermione?”

“He's just being overprotective...”

Just then Draco grabbed her elbow. “Thanks for waiting with her, Severus,” he said as he steered her toward the entrance.

Hermione glanced back, just before the floor of the phone booth dropped them out of sight, to see Severus still standing there staring after her, his arms crossed over his chest and a worried expression on his face. 

 

Hermione knew that Harry would be upset that she hadn't come to him first, but she'd been totally unprepared for his reaction. He wasn't upset, he was livid. He ranted on furiously for several minutes as he ran his hands through his messy black hair. He paced and ranted then paced some more. His voice grew louder and louder until Hermione cast a subtle soundproofing spell on the perimeter of the room for fear the Aurors outside would break in to see what was wrong. Finally, he strode to where she sat and yanked her to her feet with such force that Draco sprang to his feet to try to get between them, evidently afraid Harry was going to hurt her. She knew that Harry would never hurt her. Instead, he pulled her into a hug so fierce she swore she could hear her ribs creaking.

“Harry, please,” she croaked. 

He loosened his grip but didn't let go. “Hermione, you're my family. I can't lose you too. I just can't...” He paused for a moment to regain some composure. “When I think what might have happened if this nutjob got a hold of you... Why wouldn't you come to me for help? This could have ended very badly.” Keeping one arm around her waist as if for reassurance, he turned on Draco. “And _you,_ ” he snarled. “Of all people, you should have known enough to take something like this seriously.”

“Harry, stop. Please,” begged Hermione, pulling away from him. “Draco didn't even know about it until just a few days ago.”

“That's true, Potter. But my guess is that this has been going on for a while, because she told Luna and Neville before she left on her recent business trip. I only overheard the three of them talking about it the day she returned.”

Hermione jumped in. “Draco wanted me to come to come to you then, Harry. But what was there to report? That I felt like someone was watching me? That sounds ridiculous.”

“When she wouldn't come talk to you I got her to agree to a consultation with a private security company, F. F.&P. Security.” Draco handed Harry one of their business cards. “They do a lot of that sort of work for Malfoy, Incorporated. I insisted on going with her to make sure she went. It took a few days to get an appointment, so I've been keeping an eye on her in the meantime.”

Hermione huffed. “You've been what?! Draco, how dare you?”

“I dare, Granger, because two of your best friends and partners are my partners too. If anything happened to you that I had the power to prevent, they would never forgive me.”

Turning to Harry he went on. “I watched over her when I could. She's actually been sticking pretty much to work and home. When I couldn't be there, I had one of my house elves follow her discreetly with orders to report to me if anything happened. If she couldn't reach me she was to come to you right away. 

“Thank you, Draco,” said Harry, calmer now. “I'm sorry for jumping down your throat. I panicked at the idea of some arse out there following Hermione around, watching her, waiting to do who knows what.” Harry ran his hands through his hair, a sure sign of his agitation. He pointed Hermione back to her chair and murmured, “Sit down, love, and let's figure this out.”

He looked at the card Draco had handed him. “FF& P is a reputable firm, Draco, I won't deny that. They do good work, but I intend to work on this personally. Unfortunately, from my end, even with this note I don't really have anything that would permit me to assign a team to the case. There's no real evidence that this note is linked to your feeling of being watched, Hermione, even though I do believe that it is. It could, in fact, just be from a disgruntled customer. At this point, I'm sure my supervisor won't approve anything more than filing your report and monitoring the situation.”

“Oh... well... all right then.” Hermione suddenly felt lost. Her gazed dropped to her hands folded in her lap. If she couldn't count on Harry, who could she count on? “I suppose we'd best get out of your hair and let you get back to work.”

“What the hell, Potter?” snapped Draco. Harry's steely gaze stopped him before he could continue, and Draco leaned back in his seat, waiting to see where this was going.

“Hermione?” Harry ducked his head, trying to catch her gaze. “Look at me. You misunderstood my intent, love. I can't assign Aurors to your case, but I meant what I said. I _do_ intend to work on this personally. If I have to take a leave of absence to do that, then that's what I'm going to do.”

She looked up in relief but shook her head. He was in line for Assistant Director of the Auror division at the MLE, and that was a big deal. “Harry, I can't let you risk your job.”

“Well, I'm not going to just sit idly by and do nothing while some arsehole harasses and threatens you, am I? And, don't worry, I'm not risking anything, I don't plan to do anything illegal. I'll just be taking some well deserved and long-delayed holiday time. Now, tell me what F.F.&P. is doing, there's no point in duplication of services.”

A short time later, they'd finished reviewing the security firms plans and Harry had added some suggestions. He would take on the body guard role that Hermione had rejected. He pointed out that this would be a better fit, since a stranger suddenly showing up in her life would appear suspicious to the stalker and he might back off, and then they wouldn't have a chance to catch him. But her good friend Harry Potter being around wouldn't seem unusual at all.

“Hermione, I have just a few more questions. I want you to think back and try to remember when you first started having the feeling you were being watched. Where were you when it happened? Was there anything significant going on in your life just then, at work, or in your personal life?”

Hermione leaned forward and planted her elbows on his desk, resting her forehead in her hands, eyes closed as she concentrated, trying to remember. Finally she straightened, her fingers sliding down her face. “I'm sure it was several weeks ago. The first time I felt like something was off, I'd just left work and got the feeling someone was behind me, but when I turned there was nothing.”

Harry jotted down a note. “Do you remember what date that was?”

“Not for sure, but I can check. George had a special order for something he was working on at WWW, and it had come in at the end of the day. I decided to drop it off on my way home. I can find out by checking my records to see when that order came in.” Hermione sighed. “And as for significant events, Marcus and I had just broken up a few days before. I know that because George asked me about it.”

“Flint, huh?” asked Draco. “You don't think...”

“No, Draco. Our breakup was amicable. We decided we were both just looking for different things.” 

Harry made another notation. 

“Harry, I'm positive this has nothing to do with Marcus. Why are you writing his name down?”

“I'm just making a note to talk to him, that's all,” Harry assured her. “Go on, what else do you remember?”

“After that it was several days, maybe a week before it happened again. You know, that hair-raising-up-on-the-back-of-your-neck feeling?” Harry and Draco both nodded. “I was in Hogsmeade on business with the apothecary, and afterward I walked over to the Three Broomsticks. About halfway there, I got that feeling. I looked all around, and thought I saw a shadowy figure in black duck down an alley but when I rushed over to look he was gone. Then it seemed to start happening more often, I'd say at least two or three times a week, but I could never catch anyone. I started to think I was going crazy.”

Harry tapped his pencil on the desk. “Hmm... Is there anyone... friend, acquaintance, client, whatever, who has recently left your circle—aside from Flint, I mean?”

“None that I can think of offhand.”

“How about the opposite, anyone you seem to be seeing around more often lately?”

“Severus,” she said without any hesitation.

Harry frowned. “As in, Severus Snape?'”

Draco snorted then chuckled. “Honestly, Granger. You can't think that Severus is your stalker. That's ridiculous.”

“I'm not saying that. I'm just answering Harry's question.” Hermione's brows drew together as she pondered something. “It seems rather odd though, that I hadn't seen Severus Snape in three years, and yet over the last eight days I have seen him every single day, and sometimes twice. How can that possibly be coincidence?”

“It is hard to imagine Snape as your creeper,” Harry agreed with Draco. “Still, him showing up that often doesn't seem random, either. Are you sure about that, Hermione?”

She huffed and started ticking off on her fingers. “Last Wednesday: The Quidditch Pitch, Thursday: Logralo's offices, Friday: Robbie's Sandwich Shop where he managed to pay for my food without me knowing...”

“He paid for your dinner? That's a little odd.” said Harry, adding another note to his list.

“I know, I thought so too. Now where was I... oh yes. Saturday: at both Flourish & Blotts and later in the day at Fortescue's, Sunday: Hogwarts, Monday: Luna, Neville, and Draco's for dinner—lo and behold there's Snape, Tuesday: Lunch at the Leakey and the sneaky bugger paid again when I wasn't looking, and today he was outside the Ministry with Lucius just as Draco and I were coming in. Oh,” she added, “I almost forgot, though I'm not positive about this one, but I thought I saw him at the Portkey station in Barcelona the day I left to come home.”

Draco's face looked grim. “I am telling you, Granger, there is no way in hell that Severus is your stalker. Come on, deep down you must realize that. You do know him better than most.”

“I thought I did,” replied Hermione softly.

Harry shook his head. “I don't know, Draco, I can't believe it's Snape either, but even you have to admit this doesn't sound coincidental. I'm going to have to ask him some questions.”

~*~*~*~

Draco accompanied Hermione back to Logralo's where the FF&P team was already at work re-enforcing and updating the wards. Logralo's newest 'employee' was working in the front of the shop. The big burly wizard had looked a bit out of place as a shop clerk, so Luna solved that by suggesting they use him to restock shelves rather than actually deal with the customers. 

Once Draco had been assured, several times, that Hermione would not leave until Harry came by to escort her home, he left on business of his own: tracking down Severus Snape.

It took several hours before he was finally able to run his prey to ground, in the last place he chose to look: his own childhood home. His father and Severus sat comfortably on the patio, overlooking his mother's rose garden, drinking a very fine vintage of Elfin wine, apparently in the midst of another of their strategy sessions. 

“Why aren't you ever in any of the places I expect you to be?” asked Draco wearily as he pulled another chair into the circle and summoned a wine glass, filling it up. 

“And where exactly did you expect him to be, dear boy?” asked Lucius, tipping his glass toward his son. 

“Oh, I don't know, maybe at work. I checked his office and at the lab, no one had seen him there all day. Then I tried his home, no luck there either.” Draco took a sip of his wine, then thought better of it, and drained the entire glass. “Gods, I needed that. Then I said to myself, _'Sweet Merlin, please tell me he's not trying to follow Granger around, today of all days.'_ So I rushed back to Logralo's to make sure you weren't lurking around outside the building, disillusioned, just waiting for her to leave—which she won't by the way, not today—so you could track her like a Crup on the trail of one of my sweetheart's Blibbering Humdingers.”

Lucius straightened in his seat and looked at Draco in confusion. “What _are_ you carrying on about, son?”

Before he could answer, Severus interrupted. “First, I wasn't at work because technically I don't start until the first of the month and even if I wanted to work in the lab it's not yet stocked to my specifications. Second, I wasn't at home because Lucius invited me for lunch. If you wanted to find me, why didn't you simply send an owl? I would have responded to your message. And third, I have not been following Hermione around.”

“Uh huh,” Draco grunted. “What would you call it?” 

“It's part of our strategy. I've been frequenting places she goes. I want her to get used to having me around again, for her to realize that I'm back and I'm staying. When she's more comfortable around me, I'll be able to court her openly.” Severus paused for a moment pondering exactly what Draco had said. “What did you mean by, 'today of all days'?”

“I simply meant that today would be the worst of days for you to be skulking around trying to suss out where she might be next. I can promise you, she won't be leaving Logralo's, at least not until Potter comes to collect her.” Draco checked his watch. “Which he probably already has done. He'll make sure she gets home safely.”

Severus shot to his feet. “Safely? Why would you say that? Is Hermione in danger?”

Lucius leaned forward, his eyes widened as his eyebrows spiked halfway to his forehead. “Does this have anything to do with Luna's request for the contact information of our security firm?”

“I'm afraid so,” Draco replied grimly. “Granger seems to have attracted an unwanted admirer. She's been plagued of late by feelings of being watched, seeing shadowy figures, and believes her wards at home were tampered with. Today at work she received confirmation – the bloody bastard sent her a note that said: 'I'm watching you.'”

As Draco spoke, Severus started pacing aggressively in the background.

“Oh, dear lord,” muttered Lucius. “And Severus has been...”

“Yes, thanks to your brilliant strategy, Severus is now one of the top suspects on Potter's list due to the fact that he's been showing up practically everywhere she goes.”

“Damn! Severus, I fear we'll have to reconsider our approach to your little problem.” When there was no response from his friend, he looked around. “Severus... Severus? Damn!”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

AN: A huge thanks to my wonderful beta: delphipsmith for all her help. 

 

His first impulse had been to charge over to her home to assure himself that she was alright. However, considering that Potter already found his behavior suspicious, showing up at her home pounding on the door and demanding entrance would not look good. 

Still, he needed to see her, to explain his odd behavior. He should have followed his first inclination. When he'd realized that he cared for her and that she might possibly return those feelings—or at least might have at one time—he should have gone to her then. He was not a begging man, but he knew now, if it got him back in her good graces, he would gladly beg her forgiveness for his actions of three years earlier.

Thinking perhaps Draco was wrong and that she might still be at Logralo's offices, he Apparated to Diagon Alley. As he approached the storefront he could see that although it was past closing time, some lights inside were still on. He turned the handle and, finding it unlocked, stepped inside and was immediately confronted by a huge hulk of a man.

Holding him at wandpoint, the bruiser demanded, “State your business here, Professor.”

Thaddeus Brady. Severus recognized his former student from his earliest years of teaching. Before he could respond, Luna stepped out of the stock room.

“Hello, Severus. Can I help you?” she asked politely. 

“I need to talk to you, please, Luna. It's important.”

She hesitated only briefly then nodded. “Of course, come up to my office.”

Brady shook his head. “I'm sorry, Miss Lovegood, but he's on my list. I'm not supposed to let him near Miss Granger.”

It was clear that Potter had wasted no time in reporting his suspicions to whoever was in charge at the security firm. 

“Well then, Mr. Brady, it's fortunate for Mr. Snape that Miss Granger is not here at the moment and that he has come to see me, not her,” Luna replied curtly. “He's an important client of ours and we have business to discuss, so kindly let him pass.”

“I'm not sure I can do that, miss. Although Miss Granger is our primary focus, we're to protect everyone here at Logralo's as well.” Brady looked uncertain. “And as I said, the professor has been put on the specific list of people to whom we are to restrict access to these premises.”

Just then Neville stepped into the room from the door that led up to the offices, where he'd obviously been listening. “Be that as it may, Thaddeus, Luna is right,” he stated firmly. “Mr. Snape is a valued client and he is also our friend. As the owners of Logralo's _we_ have the final say as to whom we allow in, and we both say that Mr. Snape is allowed.” Brooking no argument from Brady, Neville swung the door wide and gestured up the stairs. “Come along, Severus. We can speak privately in Luna's office.” 

Brady didn't look happy, but he didn't try to stop them as they proceeded up the stairs.

~*~*~*~

Once they arrived in Luna's office, Neville firmly shut the door and in the matter of a less than a minute the two had secured the room for privacy with a series of powerful wards and spells. Only then did Neville turn and address their guest. 

“Please don't make me regret taking your side down there, Severus. In spite of what we've been told, Luna and I are willing to offer you the benefit of the doubt. But that only goes so far.  You are going to have to convince us that things are not what they seem. Above all else, Hermione's well-being is most important to us. If you can't convince us you're on the same page, I will not hesitate to call Harry myself.”

“I understand, and I swear to you I would never do anything to hurt Hermione.”

Luna snorted, none too delicately. She muttered something under her breath and glared at him like a mother bear protecting her cub.

Damn, that was unexpected. He'd thought Longbottom would the one who needed to be convinced of his good intentions, but had somehow assumed Luna would be on his side.

Her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms. “We both know that's not true, don't we, Severus?”

“Please, give me a chance to explain. I can assure you that anything I may have done in the past that hurt her was done purely in ignorance on my part and not in malice.”

Neville's lips quirked up in a little smirk. “Oh, this is going to be good. It sounds exactly like something I would do. I can't wait to hear it.” Neville pointed to the chair in front of Luna's desk. “Have a seat, Severus,”

Oh yes, Neville was definitely going to be on his side.

“When I left abruptly, three years ago, I was not at liberty to reveal where I was going or why. Over the course of my absence I was only allowed contact with two people and even that contact was limited.” A knowing look passed between Luna and Neville, but Severus ignored it and forged onward. “Although I'd begun to have feelings for Hermione, I was sure they were completely one-sided. In fact, I convinced myself that a separation from the situation was the clean break I needed.”

“Why would you assume that your feelings were one-sided, Severus?” asked Luna. “Did you ask her? Did she reject you?”

“No, nothing like that. I truly believed she would never care for someone like me. I was sure that she treated me kindly only because I was a valued client. The very idea that she might consider a more personal relationship... a romantic relationship...was nothing more than a fantasy to me.”

Luna rolled her eyes and practically growled. “Men! I swear sometimes you're all blithering idiots! Why on earth wouldn't she consider you? I saw the two of you together back then – it was obvious there was an attraction between you and it definitely was not one-sided.”

Neville leaned forward in his chair. “I hate to admit this, mate, because honestly, I feel for you. Those blithering idiots she just referred to—I'm probably one of the most clueless ones ever. But she's right. In hindsight, I can see how Hermione acted around you and how different she was after you left.”

Luna's voice was softer, more sympathetic now. “Leaving the way you did may have been a clean break for you, Severus, but it certainly wasn't for Hermione. Although she never said as much, I'm sure that it must have left her with all kinds of doubts and questions.”

Severus scrubbed his hands over his face before he looked up. “I was stupid. It wasn't the clean break I'd thought it would be for me either. The whole time I was gone, I couldn't stop thinking about her. When I came back, I'd hoped to try to win her affections, but by then it seemed that she wanted nothing to do with me. Then some things Draco said made me think I might still have a chance.”

“Draco?” Luna gasped. “Please tell me that this whole plot of you following Hermione around is not his brainchild or I may have to hex his underwear drawer with itching sniggles.”

Not even wanting to know what those might be, Severus answered, “No, that was purely Lucius. He suggested I put myself out there, conveniently run into her, and let Hermione gradually get used to me being around. Once she'd accepted my presence, I could begin a more formal courtship. But I swear to you both this has nothing to do with whoever has been following her and who sent her that note.”

“Notes,” said Neville glumly. 

“What!” Severus gasped in outrage. “Draco only mentioned one, delivered this morning.”

“Yeah. Another showed up toward the end of the day. It was tucked into an invoice from a delivery made earlier. Those invoices all end up in Hermione's office.” Neville's voice was grim.

Luna's voice shook slightly. “This one said: 'You'll be Sorry.'” Luna shuddered and Neville put his arm around her and pulled her close. 

“Harry thinks the fact that Hermione has taken measures to protect herself made the guy angry. He's escalating, and quickly,” said Neville.

“He knows she went to the security company this morning and to Potter's office too. It's obvious that he's close, too close,” declared Severus. “I need your help. I have to find a way to talk to Hermione.”

Neville looked doubtful. “I don't know, Severus. I'm not sure Harry is going to agree to that.”

“I must see her. I need to talk to her.” He turned to Luna. “Please, Luna, I need to beg her forgiveness for being a blithering idiot. Please help me.”

Luna couldn't help but smile at his echoing her own words. “There might be a way, but I'm afraid you're not going to like my idea. ”

Neville put his hand up to stop her. “I just thought of something. Before we proceed with whatever brilliant plan she's come up with, I have to ask you one thing. Please don't take offense, Severus.” Severus nodded for him to continue. “During my very first potions class what potion was I brewing when my cauldron exploded?” 

Severus chuckled and shook his head. “That might be too easy a question, as my first Potions lesson for every first-year class was always a boil-curing potion. But as I recall, Neville, your cauldron didn't explode at all, it melted. And it actually wasn't even your cauldron.  It belonged to your partner, Mr. Finnegan.”

Neville grinned back at him. “Good answer, Severus. Very good answer.”

~*~*~*~

Hermione paced back and forth across her living room carpet. Luna's owl had arrived a short time before with a note that she and Neville needed to see her this morning on an urgent matter. Since then she'd been imagining all sorts of horrible scenarios, each one worse than the one before. 

She'd opened the Floo just a few moments earlier, as they'd arranged – Harry had locked it up tight the night before for security reasons, but agreed that she could to open it briefly at a specific time for their friends to come through. She was at the far side of the room when it flared to life.

Luna's voice called out from the hearth. “Hermione, it's us. We're coming through now.”

Luna with Neville behind her stepped out of the fireplace. Hermione quickly secured the Floo again behind them, then turned in time to see Luna lift her hand. With a tap of her wand and a whispered spell, the Disillusionment spell faded and a third person stood between the two of them.

“Severus?” His name escaped from Hermione's mouth in a soft little huff of air.

Harry appeared in the doorway, his reaction was not nearly as dainty. “What the hell?” Wand drawn, he practically leaped across the room and took a defensive stance protectively between Hermione and the presumed threat.

Luna casually stepped in front of Severus, effectively blocking any hexes or spells Harry might have intended to fire. “Harry, let us explain,” she said calmly.

Neville drew his wand but pointed it not at their companion, but at their friend. “Harry, stop. Please listen to what Luna has to say.” Neville nodded towards Severus. “He has no wand.”

Harry looked doubtful. “You two disarmed Snape?” 

“No, not exactly,” replied Luna, carefully easing forward. 

At the same time Neville moved in front of Severus, just in case. 

“He gave it to me freely,” she went on. “That's how much he wants to talk to Hermione. He willingly gave up his wand and came here, even knowing you might hex him on sight.” She held up a wand, but when Harry reached out to take it she pulled back. “No, I'm sorry, Harry. Severus was quite clear, I'm to give it only to Hermione.”

Harry's eyes narrowed as he stared at Snape. “It might be a trick.”

“Seriously, Harry?” questioned Hermione, taking the wand from Luna. “There are four of us against one of him. Even with wandless magic, he could hardly overcome those odds.” She looked down reverently at the wand in her hand. For a wizard to willingly give up his wand was unheard of, and for a proud man like Severus to do so made the act even more meaningful. It was a grand gesture. He was telling her that he trusted her—with his wand and with his very life. She figured this called for a gesture on her part in return. Although she'd been angry with him for a very long time, the truth was she knew she could trust him too.

In that instant her mind was made up and she strode across the room. Neville moved aside and Hermione stood before Severus. She studied his face, brown eyes locked with dark eyes, and she smiled. “Take your wand back, Severus.”

“Hermione, for Godric's Sake!” Harry practically growled. “Why don't you just key him into your wards so he can come and go as he pleases and maybe murder you while you sleep?”

“Maybe you ought to hold onto it for a bit,” murmured Severus, as he gently pushed her hand with the wand back toward her. 

Hermione shook her head as she reached out and opened his hand, placed his wand directly across his palm, and gently closed his fingers around it. “I trust you, Severus.” She looked back at Harry and said loudly, “I trust him, Harry. I'd trust him with my life. He won't hurt me.”

Gently touching her cheek, Severus turned her gaze from Harry back to him. “But I did hurt you, didn't I? Before, when I left, I hurt you then. That's what this distance between us is all about. I didn't mean to... I didn't understand...” He sighed. “I didn't understand a lot of things. Let's face it, I was an idiot.” 

Behind them, Luna 'coughed' something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like “grovel”. 

Severus chuckled and continued, “A blithering idiot, as Luna would say. Yesterday, when I heard what had happened, I needed to see you for myself to make sure you were really alright. But also to apologize to you. I am sorry, Hermione, so very sorry. I want a chance to explain myself, and a chance for us to start over. I want a chance for us to get to know each other again, and to work together again, and to...”

“Stop!” She had to think, these were all things she'd wanted to hear from Severus for a very long time. It was true she had been hurt by his actions. Now, she could choose to hold onto her pride, to wrap it around her like a mantle, to walk away and not ever take a chance on Severus Snape again. But deep down she knew sometimes you had to take risks to get the things you really wanted. Hermione threw herself at him so hard he staggered back a step before righting himself. Her arms closed around him and she cried, “Yes!”

Severus froze for a brief moment in shock, but he quickly threw it off and wrapped his arms around her. “Yes, what?”

“Yes to all of it. Yes, you did hurt me and I resented you for a very long time. Yes, you were an idiot. And yes, I will accept your apology and try to forgive you, and yes I want to hear your side, and yes I want to start over...and yes” Hermione pulled back to look up at him. “... just yes, Severus.”

“Thank the gods!” Severus declared as he held onto her.

Deciding the two deserved a bit of privacy, Luna herded Neville and Harry through the dining room and into the kitchen where she proceeded to make tea.

“If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I'd never believe it,” muttered Harry.

“What's that, Harry?” said Luna, as she set the teapot on the table and summoned the cups from the cupboard. 

“Severus Snape is actually human,” he replied as he added sugar and milk to his tea.

“Oh, come on, Harry. He's not that bad,” cajoled Neville. “In fact, he can be a decent sort when he wants to.”

“I don't know, Neville, I can't help but think I should check outside,” Harry replied, walking to the window to stare up at the sky. 

Luna looked at Harry. “What are you looking for out there, Harry?”

Harry grinned. “I thought today must surely be the day I'd see pigs fly.”

Luna squealed in excitement and dashed to the window where Harry stood looking out. “Did you see them? Where are they?”

Harry glanced uncertainly from her to Neville. “Umm... Luna you do know that's just an expression, right? Pigs don't actually... fly, ”

“Don't be silly, Harry,” she said, still gazing out the window. “Of course _I_ know that, but people often mistake the annual migration of the Pigasus for flocks of flying pigs. Pigasi rarely veer this far north though. When you mentioned it, I thought perhaps you'd heard something.”

“Pig...Pigasi?” said Harry in disbelief, as Neville snorted at Harry's reaction.

Luna smiled at him with a twinkle in her eyes. “Yes, Pigasi, the plural form of Pigasus. You know—small hairless creatures about the size of a large cat,” she indicated their size with her hands, “with a flat snout, a curly tail, and wings.”

Harry swallowed and just nodded. He adored Luna, but he never quite knew how to take her. She might be completely serious or she might be having him on; the truth was, he would never know for sure.

~*~*~*~

Three-quarters of an hour passed before Hermione and Severus joined them at the kitchen table. Hermione couldn't seem to stop from breaking into a huge smile every time she caught his eye. By the same token, the corners of Severus' mouth actually curved up, and his cheeks flushed lightly whenever their eyes met.

While Harry heated up the porridge he'd been making earlier, Luna and Neville made toast. The group discussed the plan of action for the day as they ate. Hermione insisted that they should all go to the shop and conduct business as usual. 

Severus objected – he wanted to bundle her up and whisk her away to Borneo or someplace where the bastard could never find her. He looked none too happy when Hermione pointed out that that would not eliminate the risk, merely delay or deflect the stalker's attention to other things such as her friends or her business, in order to get her attention. Severus acknowledged her point with a grunt and a frown.

Shortly after that, Luna and Neville decided they would head into the shop and told Hermione to come in late. Hermione walked them to the Floo to unlock it for them. This left the other two men sitting at the table, staring at each other in an uneasy silence. 

Harry finally broke the tension. “I promise you, until we catch this guy, I'll stay stuck to her like glue. I give you my word, Severus, I'll protect her with my life.”

“I know you would, Harry, as would I.”

Harry studied him carefully. “I believe that.” He hesitated then as if he wanted to say something more but wasn't sure if he should. Finally he shrugged and said, “Look, I don't understand what's going on between you two, but...”

Severus chuckled, “Don't say it, let me guess. This is where you tell me if I do anything to hurt her, I'll have to answer to you.” 

Harry smiled. “Well of course, as her best friend and pseudo-brother, that's a given. But what I _was_ going to say is that while I can't deny I have my doubts about the two of you—it's clear to me since you arrived here, something's different about Hermione. It's like a fog has been lifted. She seems lighter, happier. If that's because of you, I thank you. Oh, and about that other thing? Please don't hurt her because I really would hate to have to hunt you down.”

They both looked up as Hermione returned. “Neville and Luna off then?” Severus asked.

“Yes, how about you? Do you need to leave right away? I'd like to talk for a bit longer if you've time to stay awhile.”

“I think that can be arranged.”

 

~*~*~*~

Hermione remained on edge for most of the day. It was like waiting for the other shoe to drop, but it never did. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, except for a mishap with a delivery of nifflers – somehow the cage got opened and all ten of them were running loose in the shop. That caused a bit of an uproar for awhile as everyone raced around trying to catch the little buggers. In the end, nine of them were rounded up, but one was never found. He'd made his escape and would probably happily live out his life somewhere deep below Diagon Alley.

Friday came and went with still no contact from the stalker, and the weekend was the same. It was nerve-wracking, and each day that ticked by only made it worse. True to his word, Harry kept watch over her constantly, which didn't give him much opportunity to do interviews or track down leads. While she appreciated his diligence, and she loved Harry like a brother, having him around 24-7 was driving her certifiably insane. She finally convinced him it was okay to delegate at times, so when he was unavailable, she was left in the care of Severus or Draco or even on one occasion Lucius. She liked staying with Severus, as he used the time to practice his courting skills, but the Malfoys—not as much fun at all. 

By the time they approached the two-week mark of what Hermione was now referring to as her 'house arrest', with no sign whatsoever of her stalker, she was ready to go ballistic. Borneo was looking better and better, and she'd told Severus as much. She'd even begun to think that perhaps they'd all blown the whole thing out of proportion and there really wasn't any danger. Maybe the notes really were from a disgruntled customer, and her weird feelings were just that—weird. 

Naturally, when you're waiting for something it never happens, and when it does, it's always when you least expect it. 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

AN: A huge thanks to my wonderful beta: delphipsmith for all her help.

 

Harry entered Logralo's and spotted Neville behind the counter. “Hey, Neville. Hermione's up in her office I guess?”

“Yeah, same place she's been for the past two weeks, either there or at home. I don't know how much longer she can take this, Harry. We're losing business because she's not out meeting with clients, and she blames herself. She feels like a prisoner in her own life. She gets angrier every day and I don't blame her, but everyone's walking on eggshells around here waiting for the explosion. We have to figure this out, and soon.”

“I'm working on it, Nev,” Harry said with a sigh, “Hey, I've got a bit of good news at least. I've cleared Flint. He has alibis and eyewitnesses, so there's no way he could have delivered either of the notes or been the one watching Hermione. The times don't match up.”

Neville scrunched up his nose and looked at Harry in disbelief. “And you think that's going to cheer Hermione up? Hell, Harry, she said it wasn't Marcus from the beginning.”

“Well, I wasn't sure about him myself, so it makes _me_ feel better.” Harry shrugged. “Anyway, she can say 'I told you so.' That should make her happy.”

Neville grinned, then idly opened a folder lying on the counter. “Bloody hell!” He took a step back and pointed. “Is that what I think it is?”

Inside was an envelope with Hermione's name hand-printed on the front. 

“Fuck!” Harry said with great feeling. “Any idea how that got here?”

“It was lying there when I walked in. Let me check with the clerk who was working here.” Neville went in the back and returned with a young man. “Harry, this is Leonard, he's one of our clerks.” 

“Leonard, do you have any idea who left this folder here?” asked Harry.

Leonard looked at it and shook his head. “I'm not sure, Mr. Potter, but I do know it wasn't lying here when I came in this morning. The counter was clear then.” He straightened suddenly and looked up at the clock. “You know what? I'm sure it must have been left in the last hour or so.”

“Why do you say that?” asked Harry. 

“Because an hour ago Mrs. Schnitzlebaum spilled a packet of Argentinian Honeysuckle Pollen. It's a very fine powder, almost like dust, sir,” he explained to Harry. “It scattered everywhere and I had to wipe up the whole counter, and I know that folder wasn't here then.”

“Good job, Leonard,” Harry praised the young man. “Now this is very important, I need you to think carefully. Can you remember anyone who came in after that?” 

Leonard scratched his chin and took a couple of minutes to think. He concentrated very hard, waving his fingers around as he traced the paths of his customers in his mind. Finally, he looked up at Harry and Neville. “Only three people came up to the counter in the last hour. I'm positive of that.”

“Can you describe them?” asked Harry, getting excited. 

“The first one was Mr. Snape. He didn't buy anything, he just asked me if Miss G. was up in her office. I told him she was and he went up.” Leonard paused and looked worried for a minute. “He's allowed to go up. I shouldn't have stopped him, right?”

“It's fine, Leonard,” Neville said reassuringly. “You didn't do anything wrong. It's okay for Mr. Snape to go up. Who else was here?”

“The next was Mr. Malfoy, he just stopped to ask if Miss L. had gone to lunch yet. Then he went up to her office.”

“Who was the last person?” Harry asked.

Leonard shook his head. “He wasn't a regular customer, sir. I'd never seen him before. But now that I think about it, he did act kind of strange.”

“How so?” Harry pulled out a small notebook and jotted down a few things.

“He didn't buy anything, he just asked some questions about a few different ingredients. But the things he asked about were really common ingredients, something most folks would either gather themselves or go to a regular apothecary to buy, not a specialty supplier like Logralo's.”

“Obviously he wasn't really here to buy anything, he just needed a reason to be in the shop,” reasoned Harry. “Can you describe him?”

Leonard frowned. “I really didn't pay attention. We get so many people through here in a day.”

“Just try, Leonard,” encouraged Neville. “Anything you can tell us might help.”

After thinking about it for a few moments, he proceeded. “Well, he was fairly tall, close to your height, I'd say, Mr. L. Average build. Black clothes, nothing that really stood out. Oh, except he did wear a hat, pulled down low over his face, so I couldn't really make out his features. And he spoke with an accent, I couldn't tell you what kind, but I'm sure he was foreign. I recall he set his bag right here on the counter before he bent down to tie his shoe, maybe that's when he slid the folder out. I can't be sure though, because I was distracted. When he stood up I thought he'd dropped something but when I looked down I didn't see anything.” He looked unhappily at the two men, “I'm really sorry I didn't pay better attention.”

“You've been very helpful, Leonard,” said Harry closing his notebook, and sliding the envelope carefully back into the folder with the end of his pencil. “Come on, Neville, we'd better go up and talk to the others.”

Just as they turned to walk away, Leonard cried, “Wait! I just remembered something. I don't know if it will help, but when he stood up and reached for his bag I noticed he had a ring on his finger. Ornate, with a fancy design. You know the kind I mean?”

“Like a school ring, with your house emblem on it?” asked Neville.

“No, not exactly. More like a family thing. Like what Mr. Malfoy's father wears.”

“Like a signet ring, a family crest? I'll bet he's a pureblood,” said Harry. “Can you remember any details about it?” 

Leonard shook his head. “I'm sorry, sir.”

“That’s alright, you've done a fine job. Tell you what, I'll see if I can get some pictures of rings like that and bring them in. Maybe you could take a look at them—see if any of them look familiar,” offered Harry. 

“Sure thing,” he said with a grin. “I'd be glad to help.”

“Thank you, Leonard. You go finish your lunch now and send Meg up to watch the counter,” said Neville. As the young man walked away Neville spoke, his voice low but his tone furious. “That bastard was right here in our shop, Harry. Right under our noses. I'm so angry right now I could breathe fire.”

“Don't torch the place yet, mate. He's getting tired of waiting around. He's going to get sloppy, he's bound to make a mistake. We'll catch him, Neville, we'll catch him.”

~*~*~*~*

Harry tapped on Hermione's door then opened it without waiting for her reply. He immediately wished he hadn't.

Hermione was perched on the edge of her desk, holding tightly to Severus. He had one hand tangled in her hair to tip her head to the side, his other hand was elsewhere and Harry didn't even want to speculate about that. He was kissing her neck, or maybe whispering dirty talk in her ear. Harry couldn't be sure because he couldn't watch anymore, there were some things a pseudo-brother should not have to see. Ever. He slapped his hand over his eyes with a groan. “Oh, please! I do not need to see this sort of thing.”

“’Oh please’ yourself! If you'd waited for me to answer before you barged in you wouldn't have seen anything,” said Hermione, looking over her shoulder at Harry. “And it's not as though you caught us _en flagrante_ or something. I've been very stressed lately. Severus was just helping me to...um...unstress.”

Harry grinned. “Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” he teased. “Come on over to Luna's office, the others are there already. There's been a break. I have good news and bad news, but overall I think it's good. Meet us there.” He pulled the door shut behind him.

“Good lord,” said Severus. He steadied Hermione as she slid off the edge of the desk. “It's like when I patrolled the halls at Hogwarts and caught students canoodling in alcoves, except now I'm on the other side.”

Hermione giggled as she attempted to fix her hair, “Well, even at the risk of being caught, Severus, I'd canoodle with you anytime. Let's go hear what Harry has to say.” 

 

They entered Luna's office to find the whole group – Harry, Luna, Neville, and Draco – huddled around Luna's desk studying something. Upon seeing Hermione and Severus, Harry closed a folder and they all sat down.

Hermione looked around. “You all look like someone just kicked your kneazle. What's up? Just tell me, the suspense is killing me.”

“Okay, the good news is I've cleared Flint of any suspicions. He has alibis and witnesses, so there's no way he could be your stalker,” explained Harry.

Hermione shook her head. “I told you so, Harry.” 

“I knew you would say that,” said Harry. “So now that's out of the way, here's the bad news: there's been another note.”

Hermione took a deep breath, then blew it all out. “Where did he leave it this time?” 

“Even more bad news there,” offered Neville glumly. “I found it on the sales counter downstairs. Apparently he came in earlier posing as a customer. He asked Leonard some questions, then distracted him while he slipped this folder onto the counter.” Neville pointed to the folder on the desk.

Hermione paled slightly, but nodded calmly. “Well, although I don't like the idea that he was right downstairs, this might not be all bad. At least he's doing something. All this waiting was driving me mad. What does this one say?”

“It's not like the others. It's clear he's getting agitated, probably because he couldn't follow you and toy with you as he had been. It's basically a vicious diatribe against you,” Harry explained. 

“Let me see it,” said Hermione. 

Draco spoke up. “Granger, I don't know if that's such a good idea. It's very... disturbing.”

“Perhaps it would be better if...” Severus started.

“No! I _am_ going to read it,” Hermione insisted, her voice firm and brooking no dispute.

Harry nodded and reluctantly slid the folder across the desk. “Don't touch the letter at all, I need to preserve any evidence. This is proof that we're not dealing with a disgruntled customer. This letter is a clear, direct threat against you. I'm sure my director will approve full Auror support when I show him this.”

Severus took Hermione's hand in support and they both leaned forward as Hermione opened the folder. Where the other two notes had consisted of just one short phrase, this entire sheet was covered in tiny script. It started with a warning that Potter couldn't protect her forever, that he'd have to go back to his own life eventually. “I am a patient man,” it read, “but I am willing to wait as long as necessary. I will get my reward in the end.” Then it morphed into a continuous rant about the punishment she deserved for avoiding him and the things he was going to do to her when she was his. 

Draco was right, it was _very_ disturbing.

Hermione glanced at Severus. His brows were drawn together and there was a dark angry look on his face. She reached up to caress his cheek. “It's going to be alright, love. They're only words on a page, let's not give him the satisfaction of upsetting us.”

Severus squeezed her other hand which he still held. “I should not be the one being consoled.”

Hermione carefully closed the folder and slid it back across the desk to Harry. “Well, that certainly wasn't a fun read, was it? But there is something about it...” She frowned in thought. “I don't know... but certain words and phrases seem oddly familiar. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I think this person is someone I know.”

Just then there was a rustling and a loud thump from one corner of the room. Immediately, five wands were pointed in that direction – all except Luna's. She shot up from her chair and dove across the room in flash, shouting, “No, don't hurt her!” 

She flailed about for several seconds, groping under a large chifforobe she kept in the corner of her office to store things. Finally, having captured her prey, she scooted back and stood with a small furry creature in her arms. “It's only Clepto.”

“Luna,” scolded Hermione, frowning at her friend. “Is that the missing niffler?”

Luna nodded, looking half-guilty and half-defiant. “Yes, but she's such a sweet thing, and I've become very attached to her. She built herself a burrow down in the cellars, but she was lonely all by herself, so she learned to climb to my office by crawling in between the walls. She even made a hole so she could get in to see me. She likes me, and I've named her Cleptopatra—but I just call her Clepto for short.” 

There was a pregnant pause, then everyone began to chuckle as they put away their wands and the tension of moments earlier was broken. 

Luna carried her pet over to the desk, one hand cupped under Clepto's tummy. “Oh my, sweetie. What treasure have you collected today? There's something big in here.” She gently pulled the niffler's pouch open and tipped her upside down, jiggling her carefully. Out fell three knuts, a sickle, two buttons, a fountain pen, a monocle and last but not least a silver dagger in a sheath.

Hermione gasped and her hand flew out to grab her friend's wrist. “Luna, don't touch that!” she snapped.

All eyes were on Hermione now except for Draco's; he couldn't take his off the dagger. “Holy fucking hell.” His voice was little more than a whisper. “It can't be.”

Hermione and Draco's eyes met and they stared at each other in horror. Finally Severus broke the silence. “Someone better bloody hell explain what's going on,” he demanded. 

Hermione's fingers lifted unconsciously to caress the scar on her throat. “That dagger once belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange.”

“The one she cut you with, then killed Dobby?” asked Harry in shock. “But how on earth did it end up here? Where could Luna's niffler have found it?”

“I wonder what happened to it after we buried Dobby?” Luna asked. 

Harry shrugged. “I think Bill might have kept it to examine it for curses,” he speculated. 

“Could Bellatrix have retrieved it herself, somehow, before she was killed?” wondered Neville. “Maybe with an Accio.”

“That's unlikely, but not totally impossible, depending on her location,” said Severus. “However, I presume if Bill Weasley found no curses on it, his employers would have required it’s return to Gringotts. Seeing as how the dagger is Goblin forged, it was likely contracted to the Black family and would have been returned to the owner's vault. It may have gone to her heirs after the war.”

“Who would have been her heirs?” wondered Harry. He was still staring at the dagger. “Andromeda had been disowned and wiped off the Black family tree, so it couldn't be her.”

“Wouldn't it have gone to Narcissa, or to you, Draco?” Hermione asked, turning toward Draco with a questioning look. 

“I wouldn't accept anything from that crazy bitch, even if they'd offered it to me,” declared Draco. “Which they didn't. Nor to my mother either, as far as I know, so I have no idea who may have been awarded Bella's estate.”

“Well, none of this speculation explains how it got here. Unless...” Neville paused.

“What is it, Neville?” Luna looked up from her lap where she cuddled Clepto. 

“This is a weird theory. Really, really weird. Harry? Remember how Leonard said when the guy bent down to tie his shoe, Leonard thought he'd dropped something?”

“Yeah. But when he looked down there was nothing there, and the next thing he knew the suspect grabbed his bag and headed out the door.”

“Well, what if when he bent over something did fall out of his pocket?” speculated Neville. “Something bright and shiny and silver.” He looked pointedly at Luna's pet. 

Harry followed Neville's gaze and broke into a grin. He took up the tale from there. “And what if there just happened to be a niffler hiding under the counter. And this niffler said to himself, 'Oooh, lookey here. It's bright and shiny and silver and I wants it.' So he snatches it up and slips it into his pouch.”

“ _Her_ pouch,” corrected Luna.

“Er... right, her pouch,” said Harry. “But that still doesn't explain why our stalker had Bellatrix Lestrange's dagger in his possession to begin with.”

“Oh fuck!” 

All eyes turned to Severus. 

“What is it, Severus?” asked Hermione.

He shook his head in disbelief. “What I'm thinking is even more bizarre than Neville's niffler theory.”

“Bizarre times call for bizarre measures,” joked Harry. “Let's hear it.”

“There was a rumor. Years ago, when Bella was quite young, maybe sixteen or seventeen. She was sent to stay with distant relatives on the continent for several months. The rumor said that she gave birth there to an illegitimate child.”

They all stared at him open mouthed. Draco's daze broke first. “Why have I never heard of this?”

“The family denied it unequivocally and they continued to do so. Eventually, as time passed, it was swept away and forgotten. Don't forget, this happened long before you were even born. She married Rodolphus and the rest is history. But if that rumor was true, with no legitimate heir, that child would be Bella's closest blood relative and the heir to her estate. The Goblins would know that.”

Hermione rubbed her forehead. “This whole conversation is giving me a headache. So if my stalker is somehow linked to Bellatrix, then what does that make me? A random victim or a specific target?” 

“Oh.” Severus abruptly sat straight up. “Oh no.”

Hermione moaned. “Severus, I swear, I can't take much more. What now?”

He looked at her grimly. “I'd lay odds you are not a random victim, love. I need to beg forgiveness in advance, as you are about to learn that I sought out information about you while I was trying to find a way to regain your affection. But I swear to you I was never stalking you.”

“I believe you. You're forgiven. Now just hurry up and get to the point.”

“Draco, when you were telling me about some of the men Hermione dated, you mentioned a Spaniard. Someone to whom Luna took a dislike.” Draco nodded. “Tell me his name again.”

“Sebastian Elébano. What are you thinking, Severus?” Draco asked, looking puzzled.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and grimaced as though he had acquired Hermione's headache. “In English, el ébano translates as ebony.”

Hermione groaned. “And ebony is synonymous with black. Sebastian Black. That slimy git, he was flaunting it right in front of the whole world. There is no way that is a coincidence, none at all!”

Harry's fist hit the desk as he swore. “You said he's a Spaniard?”

“There can't possibly be more,” muttered Severus.

Harry turned to Draco. “The man who was found guilty of your mother's murder...”

“Yes, Crispin Davies. He was guilty, there were witnesses.”

“Oh, he committed the murder all right, there is absolutely no doubt of that. But he maintained the entire time that he'd been hired by a Spaniard.”

They all stared at one another in disbelief. It was as if they'd pulled a single thread and unwound an entire jumper.

“Someone should warn Molly,” Luna said brightly.

Five pair of eyes turned towards her. “What? Isn't it obvious? This guy, Sebastian Elébano, or Ebony, or Black or whatever he calls himself, is Bellatrix Lestrange's illegitimate son. He's out for revenge for his mother. First Narcissa, because she helped Harry, which resulted in the defeat of the cause Bella held dear. Now he's after Hermione: because she openly defied Bellatrix and refused to reveal information she wanted, even under torture, thereby denying Bella a chance to restore herself back into Voldemort's good graces—although, to tell you the truth, I really don't think he had any of those to begin with. So I'm thinking, surely Molly must be next on his list. She did kill Bellatrix, after all, and even though it was in the heat of battle, I don't think he's going to take that into consideration.”

Neville walked over to Luna. “You, my love, are the most frighteningly brilliant witch I know,” he said. He pulled her to her feet and kissed her deeply. 

Draco, not to be outdone, was waiting on her other side and twirled her toward him. “What he said. Double.” Then he kissed her too.

Luna gave them both a playful shove. “Oh, you two. Get out of here, someone really does need to go warn Molly.”

“Don't worry, Luna, I'll take care of it,” said Harry. “I'm headed to the Ministry, I'll tell Arthur and send some Aurors out to the Burrow.” He gathered the folder with the letter and wrapped the dagger in a handkerchief, although considering it had been inside a niffler's pouch, there probably wasn't any physical evidence left on the thing. “As soon as I explain all this to the director, we'll have this case wrapped up before you know it. You should all go home and wait until I contact you. Severus, I assume you'll stay there with Hermione until this is taken care of?” Severus indicated he would. “Hermione, I'm going to send Aurors out to guard your house too for extra protection. Don't even think about arguing.” 

Hermione stepped up to Harry and pulled him in for a hug. “For now, I'll do whatever you think is best. But please be careful yourself, Harry. If he really is Bella's son—well, we all know she was a nutter and all, but she was still a powerful witch. I don't want anything to happen to you.”

Harry gave her a squeeze and kissed her forehead. “I'll be careful, I promise. This will be resolved soon and we can get back to our regular boring lives.”

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

AN: A huge thanks to my wonderful beta: delphipsmith, for all her help.

 

Hermione had feared the process of catching Sebastian Elébano might take quite some time, but it all played out much quicker than she'd expected. Within a few hours she got a Floo call from Harry saying that her stalker was in custody. It seemed that he hadn't even left Diagon Alley, he'd been that confident. The cocky bastard had had a leisurely lunch at the Leaky, done some shopping, and then gone for celebratory drinks at the Quiddich Pitch. 

He'd recognized Marcus as another of Hermione's exes and had assumed Marcus would commiserate with him. The drink had loosened Sebastian's tongue and he'd started saying nasty things about her – he'd been quite graphic in his descriptions of what he wanted to do to her. Marcus took exception to his words, and an argument ensued that escalated into a fight out in the alley behind the pub. Dean had gone to call in the Aurors, and by the time he returned Marcus had already knocked out Sebastian and tied him up. 

All would have been well and good, except that Sebastian was unconscious due to some hex of Flint’s, and Harry's problem now was that Marcus had left the scene. Dean said he must have gone to seek medical attention because the duel had been brutal, and Marcus had been pretty beaten up. Harry needed to find him and get the right counter spell to revive Sebastian.

Hermione closed the Floo, thinking of all Harry had just reported. She turned to Severus. “I can't believe it's over, can you? I feel like a huge weight has been lifted from me.”

“It seems Elébano thought himself too clever to be caught, staying in the vicinity like that.” Severus pulled her back against him and wrapped his arms around her as he nuzzled her neck.

Hermione sighed and leaned into him. She'd never realized before just how sensitive a neck could be.

“I'm very glad it's over too,” Severus said. “now I can court you as you deserve without distractions.”

“Uh... Severus?” She turned in his arms to look up at him, a sultry look in her eyes. She slid her body suggestively against him and rubbed her palms over his chest. “This whole stalker business really was a distraction, but now that it's over—Well, you do realize that I have wanted you for years, so I'm kind of a sure thing.”

Severus chuckled. Then his voice went low and deep as he murmured against her ear. “You're gagging for it, aren't you? You want me to touch you, to run my hands everywhere, all over your body, over your breasts, between your legs. You're such a naughty girl. You want me to fuck you, don't you?” As he spoke he ground against her and his hands slid to cup her breasts. 

Hermione blushed. She'd never realized how much she liked dirty talk either. Then again, maybe it was Severus' deep, sexy voice that made it so exciting. “What if I do?” she replied coquettishly.

He pulled her hard against him and bent to kiss her. His tongue slid sensually against her lips, as he sought entry. Her lips parted eagerly to allow him in as her fingers clutched tightly at his shirt. He bracketed her face with his hands, limiting her movement and keeping her just where he wanted her as he deepened the kiss. They were both breathing heavily when Severus finally moved his hands to her shoulders and gently but firmly pushed her away.

“I want you too, Hermione. We don't have to prolong the courtship, but I would also like to romance you a bit as well.” Severus hesitated and she could see a blush arise in his cheeks as he admitted, “I sort of had a whole scenario in mind—candlelight, flowers, a nice wine, a lovely dinner. Probably a silly idea. Very cliché, I know.”

Hermione found herself blinking back a sheen of tears as she realized the dear man had probably not had a great deal of romance in his life. “That's not silly at all. In fact, I think it sounds absolutely lovely, darling. While I don't necessarily want an extended courtship, I've nothing at all against romance.”

His head shot up and he seemed pleased with both her comment and the endearment. “We could do it tonight. Here. I could go and make the arrangements and be back...” He looked at his watch. “I could be back here by half past seven. That is, if you don't object to my house elf's assistance with dinner.”

Hermione laughed. “You create one little organization as a teen and they never let you forget it. Severus, you are perfectly welcome to use the services of your house elf. I don't dislike them personally, and as long as they are treated fairly, which I'm sure yours is, I have no problem with them at all.”

“Very good. I'll be off. Unless...” He paused, a troubled look on his face. “Perhaps we'd best wait. I'm not sure I want to leave you alone until Harry personally gives us the all-clear.”

“Now you _are_ being silly. He already said that Sebastian's in custody, so I'm fine here.” She stretched up to kiss his cheek. “Go. The Aurors are still outside and I'm sure they won't leave until Harry releases them. Besides, I have a few things to do myself and I don't need you hanging around while I get ready.”

 

Hermione had showered and washed her hair. She normally didn't wear much make up, but decided that for tonight a special look was in order. She'd lightly done her eyes and added blush and some lipstick. She had a sexy dress picked out but had slipped on jeans and a shirt for now.

Coming down the stairs, she heard a knock at the door. She knew it couldn't be Severus or Harry, as both were keyed to her wards. She looked out the side window and saw one of the Aurors. She opened the door. “Yes, Mr. Murdock, can I help you?”

“Miss Granger, I wanted to let you know we've just got the all-clear from the MLE so we'll be heading back to headquarters now. Also there's a man at your gate, Marcus Flint. He asked to talk to you but I wasn't sure if you'd want me let him in. I know he was under suspicion at one time, but Mr. Potter has cleared him completely. Would you like me to let him in or ask him to leave?”

Hermione looked past Murdock and saw Marcus. He did look in bad shape, with several cuts and bruises on his face and hands. It didn't look as though he gone to St. Mungo's after all. “You can let him in. I'd like to thank him for his part earlier. But could you let Mr. Potter know that he's here? I believe he was looking for Marcus earlier to get a statement.”

“Sure thing, I'll do that, Miss Granger. It's been a pleasure to be of service, miss.”

“Thank you, Mr. Murdock.” He fetched his partner from around the back of the house and they walked away to find a private spot to Apparate from. Hermione waited at the door for her unexpected guest. “Marcus, you really do look terrible. Come in and let me help you clean up those cuts.”

“I wanted to check on you. Are you really okay, Hermione?” He followed her into the house.

“Yes, I am now. Although it has been a trying time. I'm very glad it's finally over. I hear I have you to thank for that. Harry said you were injured defending my honor and were responsible for Sebastian's arrest.”

“Well, the jerk was saying some pretty nasty things about you. We may be broken up but I won't stand for anyone talking about you like that in my pub.”

“Well, thanks. Let's go in the kitchen, the light's better in there and I'll need to clean these cuts before I heal them. You really should have gone to Mungo’s to get checked out, Marcus. You might have broken bones.”

“Eh... I'm alright. I just wanted to see you with my own eyes and make sure you were okay.”

Hermione got a basin of warm water and some clean cloths and proceeded to dab at the cuts on his face and hands. She'd cleaned his face first and then noticed blood on his shirt. She had him remove it to find a bad scrape on his upper arm and bruising on his back. He said he'd been thrown hard up against a brick wall. She continued cleaning and healing his cuts and bruises, working in silence. She finished his left hand moved to start on the right.

“So, I see the Aurors left. Didn't you have anyone else around here for protection from that nut-job?”

“I can take care of myself, Marcus. But if it makes you feel better to know it, the answer is yes. Harry was here most of the time and when he couldn't be Severus or Draco were.”

“But you're all alone here now?” he asked, pulling a flask from his shirt pocket.

“Yes, Severus left a while ago.” The flask annoyed her. His drinking was one of the reasons she'd broken up with him. “I'd rather you didn't drink that here, Marcus, if you don't mind.”

He set it on the table and looked at her with hard eyes. “You're probably right, _querida_. Since we're all alone now, I don't think I'll need it anymore.” His face broke into an evil grin.

Hermione's eyes went wide and she stepped back. “Sebastian!” Her wand lay on the table as she'd been using it to heal his injuries. She lunged for it now, but he grabbed for it at the same time. It was knocked from the table and went skittering across the floor. 

Hermione dove after it but he snagged her wrist and swung her around violently, throwing her hard against the wall. Before she could recover he was there, pinning her with his hand at her throat. Not choking her, but with enough pressure that she knew with just a squeeze he could shut off her air. She struggled, slapping at him and trying to poke her fingers in his eyes until he stuck her hands to the wall with a spell. With her helpless to defend herself, he leisurely ran the tip of his wand over her left cheek, trailing it over her collarbone and down to her breast. He whispered a sharp stinging hex and smiled as she jerked, unable to stop her reaction.

“Oh yes, _querida_. We are going to have so much fun together, or at least I am. You? Maybe not so much.” He laughed and leaned in, trying to kiss her, but she pressed her lips together and turned away as much as his grip on her throat allowed. “Oh, bad girl!” He hit her with several stingers this time. On her left arm, then on her other breast, and her thigh all in rapid succession. Her yelps of pain seemed to please him. “Oh,” he crooned, “I could do this all night long,”.

Over his shoulder Hermione could see the clock: four minutes after seven. It seemed like an eternity until Severus was supposed to return. But Harry should be looking for Marcus, he could show up at any time. She had to stall, and most of all keep him from taking her out of her house. If he took her somewhere else, her chance of survival dropped considerably.

Sebastian's natural appearance was starting to return as the polyjuice wore off. He released his hand from her throat, presumably worried lest he choke her to death as his body spasmed. Wouldn't that just ruin all his fun. Hermione struggled to escape, but with her hands still stuck to the wall she couldn't manage it. In spite of his own discomfort he managed to zap her several more times, evidently taking much pleasure in his play.

Finally, his transformation complete, Sebastian stood before her. His hair was thick and curly, black like his mother's. And his dark eyes were as wild and as crazed as Bella’s had ever been. “What did you do to Marcus?” she cried, trying to keep him talking.

“I left him lying in the alley behind that ratty little pub of his, the Aurors are all thinking they have captured me.” He cackled wildly at the thought. 

“Is he... is he dead?” She hadn't wanted Marcus as a boyfriend, they simply hadn't suited. But she liked him well enough as a friend and certainly didn't want him to be dead. 

“Unfortunately, no,” replied Sebastian as he worked to transfigure his clothing back to his own. “That was my plan, but there wasn't time. After I'd disabled him, I used his hair for my polyjuice. Then I forced the potion with my hair down his throat, and transfigured our clothes. I had to get out of there before the Aurors arrived so I would be able to get to you. I'd hoped as soon as Potter thought he had me in custody he'd call off his guard dogs, and he did just that.” 

Sebastian was strutting around in front of her now, crowing like a cock about his own brilliance. In between his rambles he kept hitting her with that damned stinging hex. It was getting stronger, too, as it seemed to hurt more and more. Or maybe he was just wearing her down. Still, every minute he kept her here tormenting her was one minute closer to someone coming to her aid.

“Did you read the letter I left for you, my sweet? If you did you must know what's in store for you. If only I hadn't lost my mother's dagger—I had such lovely plans for it too.” He said the last with the tone of a little boy who'd lost a favorite plaything.

She suppressed a shudder at the thought of the depraved acts he'd described in that letter and tried to keep her face blank. “Letter? What letter?”

He stopped and looked at her closely, then smiled that creepy, evil smile. “Oh, come now, Hermione. You aren't a very good liar. You know I'm talking about the letter I left at your shop this morning.”

“I _don't_ know what you're talking about.” Trying to keep him talking, she continued, “Maybe they didn't tell me about it because they thought it would upset me. Or maybe no one found it and it's still there. Or maybe it just got thrown away and put out with the trash.”

For some reason the idea that she hadn't seen his precious letter seemed to infuriate him and he lunged at her, his hand back at her throat, and then he was banging her head against the wall. “You're lying! Don't lie to me, bitch!” he kept screaming.

An image of the clock vibrated through her brain each time her head bounced off the wall: seven twenty-five. _Holy fucking hell, Severus. Must you always be precisely on time? Would it kill you to come back a few damn minutes early! Or Harry, leave the bloody paperwork for later, for once, and get your arse over here to question fake Marcus before he kills me!_

Suddenly she realized that her head was no longer hitting the wall. Sebastian was panting as he ripped her shirt open and pinned her against the wall with his body. She could feel him grinding his erection against her and her fear spiked. She had no time left, he was in a violent rage. She couldn't afford to wait, it was now or never, and she might not get a second chance. She would have to rescue her own damn self or die trying.

He was too close for her to get enough leverage. She pushed her body forward as hard as she could, rocking into him and knocking him back a few inches. She lifted her foot, which the idiot hadn't bothered to stick down, and slammed her knee up between his legs as hard as she could. He howled and hunched over as she took aim a second time. The second wasn't a direct hit but it still did some damage. Sebastian let go of her and dropped to his knees clutching his crotch and screaming. 

Hermione squirmed and realized that her hands had come loose and only her shirt was stuck to the wall. She easily wiggled out of it, leaving her in her bra and jeans. She tried to limp past Sebastian to get to her wand. She thought she was free and clear, when a hand grabbed her ankle and jerked, she fell hard, landing painfully on her knees. She realized he'd dropped his wand and they both kicked and fought and scrambled around for it. 

Hermione felt her wards ripple and she screamed, “In here! In the kitchen!”

Before her would-be heroes could get in, Sebastian had recovered his wand and hauled her up to use as a human shield. Holding her up with one arm like an iron band across her chest under her breasts, he backed up against the far wall, holding his wand to her temple as Severus and Harry burst through the kitchen door and froze, wands drawn. 

“Let her go, Elébano. It's over. You can't get away, the house is surrounded,” Harry said, speaking calmly, his Auror training kicking in.

“He's telling the truth,” said Severus. “Give us the girl and you might get out of this alive.”

“She won't, if you don't put down your wands. I swear I'll gladly blast a hole through her brain. You figure out a way to get me out of here, Potter, or I swear she dies.”

Harry and Severus looked at each other. Severus shook his head slightly.

“I mean it. Drop your wands or watch your friend die right here in front of you,” Sebastian snarled. “It would actually give me great pleasure, you know. It's what I came here for in the first place.”

“He’ll do it, Harry,” growled Severus. Harry nodded, lowering his wand.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Christ on a cracker, they were going to do it. It was clear she was going to have to take this so-called rescue into her own hands. “Uhhh....” she moaned.

“Hermione!” cried Harry, his calm facade cracking a bit.

“Dizzy,” she mumbled, her head lolling to one side. 

“What are you doing, you bitch?” grunted Sebastian.

“Uhhh...” She let her body go limp, as if she'd fainted, complete dead weight. He struggled to hold her up, dropping his wand away from her head as he fought to hitch her up against him. Like a flash she used her legs to propel herself up and at the perfect time threw her head back hard. Her reward was a satisfying crunch as his nose broke. Hermione stomped down hard on his instep, then drew her elbow forward and smashed back with all her might into his solar plexus, picturing her elbow continuing right through his body. Sebastian's arms dropped as he folded in half and fell to the floor where she kicked him in the balls a couple more times for good measure. By this time she was totally out of control as she continued to punch and kick him screaming curse words, “You bloody bastard, you arse, you dirty rotten son of a....”

“Hermione!” Dimly she heard Severus shouting her name over and over, but she didn’t stop. Finally he simply pulled her away from the man who was now curled up in a ball on the floor. Severus had to duck back quickly himself as she took a couple of swings at him too. “Hermione, stop. Stop, sweetheart. It's over, he's done. You got him, love.”

“Severus?” She looked at him in disbelief. Now that he knew she recognized him, he pulled her into his arms. He held her for a moment then set her back and removed his outer robe to wrap it around her. She looked up at him, then touched his face as though she couldn't believe it was really him. Her eyes were coated with a sheen of moisture but not a single tear fell, although her face crumpled as she spoke. “I thought you wouldn't come in time,” she gasped. “I waited and waited for you or Harry to come. I stalled him and stalled him and I thought you'd be too late.”

Oh gods, she was breaking his fucking heart. He scooped her up and turned to carry her from the room, telling Harry he was taking her to St. Mungo’s to get checked out. She immediately started to protest that she didn't want to go. Then just as they entered the dining room his house elf appeared with a loud 'pop', carrying candles, flowers and a bottomless basket with their dinner. 

Hermione took one look and started to sob. “Oh no, our romantic dinner. It's ruined.”

Severus shook his head. She hadn't cried, even with everything that bastard had done, and yet this brought on her tears? He'd make damn sure she had a hundred romantic dinners, a thousand. Hell, if he had his way, he was never leaving her side again. “Shh... Don't cry, love. It's not ruined. It just didn't turn out as we'd planned, but I have you here in my arms, so all is right with my world. And if you promise to let me take you upstairs and tend to your injuries, I'll have Fern set everything up in the dining room. She can put it under a stasis charm and it will be fine. Agreed?” She nodded and he gave Fern the instructions and proceeded up the stairs. 

About an hour later, Severus called down the stairs. “Harry?” Within a few seconds Harry was standing at the bottom of the stair with a questioning look on his face. “I know you're busy but could you come and sit with Hermione for a few minutes while I make some Floo calls?”

“Sure, just give me a minute.” He quickly issued some orders to one of the Aurors and hurried up the stairs. “Is she alright?” he asked, his eyes clouded with worry. 

“I think so, yes. There's lots of bruising, especially heavy on her throat where he choked her.” Severus' jaw tightened and he swallowed hard before he could continue. “Also there are burns and marks from hexes all over her. Her hands are raw, he used a sticking charm on them to secure her, and she struggled so hard she tore off patches of skin. I wanted her to go to St. Mungo's but she's refusing. I cleaned her wounds and healed her as best I could, but I'd still like her to see someone with real medical experience. Lucius has a private healer on call. She agreed to that at least.” 

“Sounds like an excellent idea to me,” said Harry.

“I don't want her to be alone right now.” Severus looked a little befuddled. “That's why I thought maybe you could sit with her, but don't tell her that I asked you to. She said she doesn't want us to coddle her.”

Harry reached over and patted Severus on the shoulder. “You are a good man, Severus Snape. I take back every single bad thing I ever said about you. And yes, I am very happy to sit with my best friend for a few minutes. Go. Make your calls and we'll be just fine.” 

Healer Mumford examined Hermione and after dosing her with potions and healing spells, finally declared her fit, if a little the worse for the wear. Nothing a few days of taking her potions, rest and healing wouldn't fix. Hermione also received an owl with a worried note from Luna and Neville and Draco, because Lucius—gossiping old biddy that he was—had called Draco as soon as Severus had closed his call to arrange for the healer. Hermione sent a note back to reassure them that everything was fine and all three could come and see for themselves tomorrow. Harry's team of Aurors finally finished up with the crime scene, so Harry bustled them all out of Hermione's house with a promise he would come and spend some time with her the next day as well. 

Hermione's stomach growled so loudly that Severus could hear it from across the room. ”I’m starving, I could eat one of Luna's Crumple-horned Snorkaks. Do you think you could call Fern to come set our dinner up after all, Severus? ” 

“I'll take care of everything, my dear,” he replied with a wink. 

When Fern announced that dinner was ready, he scooped Hermione up in his arms and carried her down the stairs over her protests.

“Severus, you heard what Healer Mumford said, I'm fine. I can certainly walk down a flight of stairs.”

“Never said you couldn't. Just humor me, would you? Right now I feel like I never want to let you out of my arms.”

She smiled and with a sigh laid her head on his shoulder. “Yes, sir, Professor. Whatever you say, sir.”

He came as close to a grin as she'd ever seen from him before. “Watch it, you, I might get to like that too much.”

When they reached the dining room, Hermione was surprised to see only one place setting on the table. “What on earth? Did Fern forget to set the other place.?”

“Fern did not,” replied the little elf as she appeared on the other side of the table and poured the wine into one glass. Then she set it in front of the plate. “Fern is being following Master's orders to the letter. Call if you is needing anything, master and miss.” With that she popped out of sight, giving them their privacy.

Hermione looked at Severus. “One plate?”

He sat in the chair, holding her on his lap. He held the wine glass to her lips to offer her a sip. “I thought it would still be romantic. Perhaps not the hot, smoldering, sexy, romance I'd pictured at first, but caring and loving and tender can be romantic too.” He dropped his eyes and shrugged. “Maybe I'm being silly and sentimental.”

Hermione smiled as she picked up the fork and speared a baby carrot, holding it up to feed him. “I don't think it's silly at all, Severus. I rather think I like you this way.” She lifted the wine to his lips and offered him a sip. And so went the entire meal, the two of them sharing bites and sips, and tender kisses, and gentle cuddles. 

After they finished Severus sat back with her head on his shoulder and just held her close. “Earlier I said I never wanted to let you out of my arms. Obviously I realize that isn't possible for me to carry you around forever. But I want you to know that I want to be always by your side. I never want you to wonder again if I'm going to be there when you need me. I want to be there to love you, to hold you, to protect you. Hell, after seeing you in action tonight I want you by my side to protect me as well.” Hermione giggled. “You, Hermione Granger, are the bravest witch I know, and the strongest, and the most intelligent, and the most beautiful, and the most caring. You are fierce, and truly amazing, and I love you more than I ever dreamed possible.”

“Oh, Severus.” Her breath hitched as she tried to maintain her composure. “I love you so much. Too much to even begin to explain. I have cared for you for years, but I never really believed that my dreams would ever come true.”

“Then let me stay with you, Hermione. Let me always be at your side, accept my promise to always be yours and promise me you'll always be mine.”

“My answer to you is yes, yes, yes, and a resounding, Yes!” Hermione's arms circled his neck and she held him close. She leaned in and whispered softly in his ear. “You, sir, have laid siege to my heart and I surrender it to you. You'd better not change your mind now though, because you are never getting rid of me, mister. And that's a promise!

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:
> 
> On how long a Polyjuice transformation lasts. I know according to the books it lasts just an hour and more potion must be taken to maintain the change. However upon researching it I found this: From a Pottermore article written by JKR herself: The effect of the potion is only temporary, and depending on how well it has been brewed, may last anything from between ten minutes and twelve hours. Since I needed the potion Sebastian forced Marcus to take to last a good amount of time I went with the longer term stuff. Even with that, Sebastian couldn't risk Marcus simply telling Harry the truth, hence the unknown spell that kept him unconscious. As long as they had who they thought was the right person in custody, they wouldn't be out looking for him.


End file.
